Chimera
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: With Logan and some students of the X-men attending Yokai Academy a mysterious villian has started to send monstroities against them, but the main question is why and who?
1. First day

It was the start of a new school year and Yokai academy was filling up with students new and old. "This year is going to be an interesting" Logan said as he shifted his brown leather jacket that he had acquired after the Kuyou incident had destroyed his last jacket. "I wonder what new events will happen this year?" he asked sighing as he heard the names of his most prolific students Moka Akishiya and Tsukune Aono, the most recent couple of the school.

Moka had just obtaining her daily blood quota from her dhampir mate before smiling and placing her head on his shoulder. The pair had been separated during the summer, contacting by IM and mobile phone calls; but somehow their love for each other had grown. Logan smiled at the sight before noticing three shadows behind them; Kurumu Kurono: Moka's Best friend, Yukari Sendo the girl with way too perverted dreams for her age and stalker specialist Mizore Shirayuki hidden amongst the trees. "Those three, at least Mizore has a new object of affection now" Logan muttered remembered the cold feeling and noise from Iceman's dorm room when ever Mizore appeared from Japan in New York; how she did that no one knew.

That was another thing on Logan's mind; Xavier wanted him to have a team at Yokai Academy in case anymore dangerous situations happened. He highly doubted that anything would once again happen on his watch, but still Xavier was right he needed some help this year, a feeling of something foul that was once in the air reappeared. "Logan sensei?" the young voice of Yukari Sendo asked. "Oh, Yukari who are you?" Logan asked adjusting his teaching material, "Good, so you taking up a class this year?" the witchling asked. "Yeah I'm helping with the English class, and I'm still one of your club advisors" the mutant smiled.

The pair had always had a good scholarly relationship; this was probably caused by Logan mentoring a couple of young women at the academy, namely Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee. All three had troubles and problems. He helped them through their problems and taught them skills they needed to fight and survive with. "Hey Sensei, class is starting soon" Yukari said rushing off. "Alright, I'll be in the clubroom until my first class" Logan said walking calmly towards the campus before his feral sense detected something dark behind him. "Who's there?" he snarled not seeing anyone behind him, "I'm sure they reveal themselves later, after all the welcoming ceremony is tomorrow, that's when new students learn the ins and outs of the school" Logan mused over.

Behind him hiding behind a tree was a young teenager with flaming orange hair. "So he is the one I've been sensing in this dump, anyway he would come between me and my goal" she smirked as she went off with an all too familiar bat following her "of course young mistress weee" the flying yokai index of a bat Kou said as the pair walked off, probably to ditch plan to work on the girl's plan for her target. "This is going to be trouble Wee" kou said.

The group was back in the same home group "Alright guys chill out, time for a new year and that means new assignments and new challenages for you guys" Logan said entering the class. "As you guys notice, I'll be taking Ms Nekonome's teaching duty on different days, and that means I'll also be one of your instruictors as well of course an advisor for our newspaper club, so I'll be on the lookout for fresh talent and new members to our small but dedicated group of student journalists" Logan said doing a class introduction which everyone was surprised about, "He's a teacher now what is he going to teach?" Kurumu whispered. "Depends on what you want to learn Ms Kurono" Wolverines said. "And I think we'll start with something a little interesting, and that is Mutation" Wolverine said drawing diagrams "Now can anybody tell me what a mutant is?"

After class the group went to their lockers, "So Wolverine Sensei's class was different" Kurumu said opening her lock to get her normal shoes out. "NO kidding, that stuff was hard to memorize" Yukari said opening one of the lower lockers "Looks like we gotr soem fanmail" Mizore said as MOka's locker suddenly released a torrent of letters from students old and new. "That's a lot" Tsukune said as he rubbed his arm. "Hey Tsukune, everything okay?" Kurumu asked as Mizore and Yukari helped Moka out of the pile. "Yeah, my arms been aching since Kuoyu's attack on us" the dhampir said, noticing a letter on MOka's head.

"To my dearest Moka

There hasn't been a day when

I haven't thought of you,

And now I've been given the opportunity to meet you

And when the opening ceremony begins

I'm going to rush to you side

And exterminate your life"

This letter shocked everyone; this was a fan letter disguising a death threat. "We should give this to Wolverine fast" Tsukune said as he eyes flicker from honey to gold and back to honey. 'His dhampir abilities is activating' Yukari observed him as her knowledge of Dhampir told them that once they gain a person to protect their powers become stronger and this threat was probably the iceberg's tip. All Yukari knew was the would-be assassin would have to watch out for Tsukune first.

"You're right girls, this might not be anything but joke, but if you receive more come and tell me alright?" Wolverine said observing the letter, "I there anything you can tell us about it?" Tsukune asked "Ordinary stationary and ink so it was written here, cursive written so someone who has some skill with writing, probably a high class citizen, so it doesn't narrow down anything" Logan said what he could tell about the letter. "Now we need new members and to0 hand out some papers to get people's interest; Kurumu, Yukari you're with me. Mizore find Ruby and ask her to give me a new student enrolment list. As for you two go and get some sunlight and fun" Logan instructed.

"Start off the term with the latest issue of the Yokai Gazette!" Kurumu shouted dressed in a maid uniform, Yukari joining her as students quickly flocked to them asking for an issue, one student however was not like the rest "Who wrote this crap, you call this journalism, just garbage if you ask me" the girl said screwing the paper "Hey you freshman brat I'll show you garbage; GET BACK HERE!" Kurumu shouted out before getting swamped by the other freshman.

After changing back into their normal school uniforms, Logan came up to them. "I heard we had our first negative review out there today" Logan said "Yeah, who did she think she is!" Kurumu growled. "Kurumu, one bad review is nothing to get upset over, besides she was the only one; the other students felt it was a professional newspaper, just the quality I wanted out of my team this year; and the one before. Let's just hope the Security committee knows to stay away from us. But as I was saying earlier Kurumu; receiving, seeing or hearing bad news about something you've done is a part of life. And when it happens we need to roll with the punches." Logan said explaining to the confused young woman. "Thanks sensei" Kurumu said skipping off.

That night Moka had difficulity sleeping, due to the fact that more and more threats came to her door. Outside the girl's dorm stood the brat that Kurumu had identified earlier was smirking "See you tomorrow my dear" she purred. "This is not going to be good" Mizore said looking out for her friend.

The next day the group was heading towards the opening ceremony while discussing the threats against Moka. "Who could be doing this might be at the ceremony today so we better be on our guard" Kurumu said. Once they reach the ceremony they found it in complete disarray and chaos erupted. "Nekonome-sensei what happened?" Tsukune said as Wolverine rushed to calm the students down and obtain order. "STUDENTS SETTLE DOWN, RESUME YOUR HUMAN FORM AND SIT DOWN!" Wolverine shouted over the microphone, which was totally ignored making Wolverine angry making his eyes flicker in rage, before release his Berserker roar, making everyone freeze and quickly sit down and pay attention. "Thank you" he growled out before the ceremony commence.

After the ceremony Moka had become skittish even more, "Moka what's wrong?" Tsukune asked. "You have to get away from me!" Moka panicked. "What for?" Tsukune asked as the others ran over. "Because it's dangerous" Moka stated. "She's got that right, hello Moka" "Kokoa, what are you doing here?" Moka asked as the others got into a protective formation. "Isn't it obvious, I'm here to kill you" Kokoa said "Like that's ever going to happen" Tsukune said as he's eyes flared golden, "What are you, some kind of protector?" Kokoa asked as her bat landed on her shoulders. "Something like that" Tsukune said smirking "SCREW THAT RUN!" Kurumu said retreating into teh distance , followed soon by Mizore, Yukari and Moka who dragged her dhampir boyfriend behind her.

The school became a warzone with Kokoa continuing to try and kill the newspaper club, until they ran out of steam in a graveyard area "Run, I'll hold her off" Moka panted. "What about you?" Yukari shouted. "I'll fight her off while you guys get help" Moka said grabbing a piece of scrap iron, holding it like a weapon. "What! MOKA?" Tsukune said preparing for a battle. "Tsukune, don't I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt, attack this girl" Moka said. "Why?" Tsukune questioned. "She's my sister, so that makes her my responsibility to stop her" Moka said as Kou and Kokoa appeared in front of them, "Its time to die Moka Akishiya" Kokoa said as Kou transformed into a morning star mace and swung it at Moka.

"Not on my watch!" Wolverine said knocking the heavy weapon back away from the young students. "Logan sensei" Moka cheered "You okay Moka?" Logan asked getting up "Yeah I am, just don't hurt her" Moka requested, "I won't; much" Wolverine said before lunging at the young girl. "This should be fun" Kokoa said leaping into battle, dodging Wolverine and aimed for Moka. "SHIT!" Wolverine shouted "MOKA!" Tsukune said in fear.


	2. the first Chimera

The heavy morning star was heading towards Moka, who was frozen stiff with fear, knowing that this was probably her last moments on Earth and seeing Tsukune, she saw Tsukune's mouth move but it was full of silence, in fact the only sound she could hear was her heartbeat. She clenched her eyes shut for the final blow to land, the one her life.

"What the hell?" Moka heard Kokoa shouted, opening her eyes she saw an ice pillar blocking the morning star "Mizore?" Moka asked. "Not exactly" a boy said, there standing behind Moka was a group of teenager roughly her age. "Alright team, we have to treat this like a danger room session; the objecting is to stun our target and try to minimize the damage, Colossus, Shadowcat and Havok, take the left; Rogue, Gambit, Jubilee the right and Angel, Wolfsbane and I have the middle" the main boy said as the group split up into the three teams. "Who are they?" Moka asked confused.

"A small group of a much larger force that fight for acceptance and equality, and fight those who seek to undo those things. Gifted with abilities that make them hunted and feared they still fight, even when they are forced to retreat from those they've just saved. They have many names; but they are united under one title; and that title is the X-Men" Logan said as they tried to disarm Kokoa. "Wait a few of them I recognise some of them from the battle against Kuyou!" Moka realised. "Yes the ones you recognise are Iceman, Angel Gambit, Colossus, Rogue and Shadowcat the others you don't are Wolfsbane, Havok and Jubilee" Wolverine said smirked as Iceman managed to disarm Kokoa before Gambit threw some cards at her.

"Is that the best you punks have?" Kokoa barked. "Well Mon Chere seems to have an attitude problem, no?" Gambit asked twirling his staff. "Focus Swamprat" Iceman said throwing a couple of ice projectiles at her. "I agree for once," Angel said dive bombing the young girl. "Fireworks time" Jubilee said pulling her pink shades down over her eyes before releasing ball of energy at Kokoa, which one exploding in a bright light, blinding Kokoa for a few moments "Damn bitch!" Kokoa growled throwing fists blindly while aiming for Jubilee. "Whoa, calm down sugah" Rogue said restraining the girl, who then bit her "OW! She bit me!" Rogue said holding her arm. "Did it pierce the skin?" Gambit asked. "Yeah it did" Rogue said as Colossus tried to clothe-line the girl, who simply dodged it before kicking him in the head which caused her pain due to him being in his organic steel form.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted in relief as he came up with Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby and Gin. "So she's the one that has been making the trouble?" Ruby asked before noticing the X-Men fighting Kokoa and winning as one of them aimed at teh ground and fired himself off the ground and into the air dodging Kokoa's fist. "Quite the firecracker isn't she?" Iceman asked lowering the temperature of the air to help with his ice abilities. "Bobby!" Mizore said scared, "Looks like we have no choice then" Tsukune said secretly removing Moka's rosary, unleash the full force of her yokai energy "Alright why did you call me out?" Inner Moka asked. "Big sister?" Kokoa asked making everyone stop, "It's about time" Kokoa said charging at Moka.

"Oh please, its time you know your place!" Moka said kicking Kokoa in the jaw sending her through several trees and tombstones. "She's not getting up from that" Havok said moving his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "No she's not, she may have taken my kick but she's not down" Inner Moka said preparing for another fight. And she was right, Kokoa was leaking her own energy causing fear in the area. "Oh Shit!" Havok said charging his concussion blast. "Why am I not surprised, after all I trained them" Wolverine said revealing something unknown to them "WHAT!" the X-Men shouted.

"Back around the time I lost my memories, Moka's father took me in, not sure why but in returned I train Moka and Kokoa; two of my fienst and strongest students, but even more I couldn't be prouder of them" Logan said "But right now, I'm a little embarrassed" Logan admitted "Huh?" the students asked before seeing Kokoa nearfly groping Inner Moka who looked embarrassed and bashful. And of course Tsukune had his hand over his nose. "Moka, Kokoa!" Logan barked. "Hai Sensei?" Moka asked. "Time to rest" Logan said handing her the rosary seal. "As for you Kokoa, My office now!" Logan said "WHAT! NO WAY AM I LISTENING TO YOU! I'm a vampire a proud and noble race and higher then you muties" Kokoa said "10:1 that's the ratio of you to mutants, so my office now!" Logan said sternly.

Five minutes later Logan entered his office with Kokoa behind "Sit" Logan said entering teacher mode, looking over Kokoa's profile. "Decent grades, highest one being P.E: A minus, good. Has problems with teachers and authority, I'll accept that. Now these ones are troubling namely prone to violent outbursts and threatening other students; the girl described in these notes are not the girl I trained in self defence techniques, what happened Kokoa? I'm guessing Moka's transfer to the human world may have been a trigger, but what else made you this way?" Logan asked concerned for the girls in front of him.

"Nothing happened, so my sister went off to the human world and I was forced to stay in the monster world and became some weak loser, and that damn wimp is the only one who can take the seal off of her! So yeah I'm a bit pissed." Kokoa said "Now what you did was not the best way to start off the term here, I mean threatening a student; namely your sister. Harassment of monster because their lower ranking of theirs, attempted murder and arrogance, as for punishment the ideal one would be expulsion; but I'm the kind of guy who is really to look past this and give you a punishment that may redeem you, so for the next term you'll assist me in the Newspaper club as an assistant, that will also include the rest of the members; and every night after the club activity for an hour or two will serve detention for two weeks" Wolverine said "No way, am I becoming your damn lackey!" Kokoa growled. "I can sign one of two forms; Expulsion or Club membership forms: which one Miss Shuzen?" Logan asked.

In the hallways after Logan had dealt with Kokoa he spotted Hank looking like he was going to be busted for something. "Yo! Hank!" "Ah, Logan" Hank said smiling "How are you?" Hank asked shaking his friend's hand. "Just had to deal my first serious punishment as a teacher, so you're a chaperone for the students?" Logan asked. "One of them" Hank said. "Who's the other: Logan asked "Um, er well you see" Hank stalled. "Hank?" "Alright Charles sent Jean with me" Hank admitted. "What?" Logan snarled. "Things have become complicated at the mansion, what with Emma and Scott now married and Jean's return" Hank muttered. "So you thought; hey why not bring her along, maybe she can get over it with me huh?" Logan said interrogating his friend. "No the professor thought it would be good to get her out of there and I told her I needed someone to watch the girls so she offered and the professor agreed to it; I'm sorry if I've put you in a difficult position Logan" Hank said "No its alright I'll talk to her later, but right now I've got somewhere to be." Wolverine said before a roar was heard. "What was that?" Hank asked. "Come on!" Logan said unsheathing his claws.

In the yard was a massive three headed beast "Is that?" Logan said "A Chimera, a Greek beast composed of a lion, goat and snake, also said to have the ability to breathe fire." Hank said "Something's not right here" Logan said "What do you mean Logan?" Gambit asked running up to the pair. "This thing doesn't have any scent; everything has a scent; even machines so why doesn't this thing have one?" Logan asked as Havok and Iceman fired at it. "No scent, that means it's a perfect predator" Iceman said dodging flames before shooting spikes at it as Havok used his concussion beams to injured it causing the beast roar "I got it!" Havok said powering up the next shot as Logan lunged at it piercing its heart causing is to try and bite Logan with the snake on its tail "LOGAN!" Beast said as he snapped the tail.

"I'm fine it didn't get but I can't same the same for me" Logan said withdrawing his claws from the chimera's back "Hey Hank you got a vial on you?" Logan asked. "Yes I do but why?" Hank said "Because I got a blood sample of this thing, a nice green slimy blood sample for you" Logan said as he let the slimy blood drip down his claws. "That is bizarre" Beast said "But I'll analyse it at the lab in the outpost" "Outpost?"

"Most of the tech is online yet, but I've got some of the First class days around here somewhere" Beast said entering the high tech lab. "Why isn't the more advance tech online?" Logan asked. "We haven't had time to activate it; it was built over the summer by SHIELD and with the permission of this school's chairman. Just in case we needed something we can come to the outpost and retrieve it" Beast said "Including a Cerebro?" Logan asked "Yes, and that is a reason why Charles had Jean come with us, to operate the Cerebro System we have here" Beast "Alright" Logan said "I think I can live with that" Logan said walking off.


	3. Parents, mayhem and Chimeras

"Do we have to attend this school event?" Iceman said as he pulled on his black and white blazer over his dress shirt and grey vest before straightening out his tie. "Because it is an event at the school, and we must participate to show the parents what good students we are" Havok said polishing his shoes. "Yeah, but I mean do have to do this for the whole day?" Iceman asked. "What wrong Bobby, scared of meeting Mizore's mother?" Havok said "Get bend Alex; and don't think we didn't notice the looks to were giving towards that Ruby girl" Angel said adjusting his wings to make them sit comfortably underneath his uniform. "Ay, Old Havok getting hot under the collar about her no? Gambit said adjusting his duster like blazer. "Ja" Colossus added. "Easy for you two to say you've got Kitty and Marie" Havok said "And one you day you will have a lady to call your own mon ami" Gambit said as the guys left their dorms, "I've got a bad feeling about this.

"So you've never had anyone that this kind of thing before?" Tsukune asked Moka while they were doing some before school club activities. "NO never, I was always alone on parent's day, my father didn't like me that much nor did he care about how I was doing in school. All he cared about was trying to stop the chaos between the vampiric clans and stopping humans from coming to our world" Moka sighed sadly, unknowingly heard by Logan who started to wander down the hall, catching sight of Kou grabbed and continued walking.

"Hey what's the big idea WEEE?" Kou asked. "I need you to take this letter to Kokoa's father" Logan said "Are you serious Weee, he'll kill me just for entering his castle weeee," Kou panicked. "Do this and I'll make sure that you get the good stuff" Logan said "the good stuff weee?' Kou asked "Yeah, you know the stuff that you like but are rarely given; the most delectable bat chow ever made" Logan said tantalizing the bat's taste buds at the mere thought of it "I'll do it WEEE! I'll be back in a flash" Kou said disappearing like a bullet. "I can't wait to see their faces" Logan chuckled.

"Whoa, check out the skirts on the uniforms here" Havok said "Um dude, there the same as our skirts just patterned" Iceman said trying to lower the temperature a bit to keep him from sweating "Man you are nervous" Havok said "Yeah no shit there Sherlock!" Iceman said with a bit of an edge "Just calm down, I'm sure she'll like you and then you can marry Mizore" Havok smirked "ALEX!" Iceman said shocked. "Just kidding man; geez lighten up already" Havok said slapping Iceman's back.

"So this is Yokai academy huh? Good think I came to scout it out; looks like parents day today and if I'm not mistaken my nephew is here studying; that no good brother of mine had to send Tsukune here didn't he?" the man said walking towards the gate, his long navy blue coat blew in the wind. Suddenly the feeling of some massive killer instinct surged through the area. "I hate to be the bastard that's aimed at" he said before leaving

Logan smirked as he stood near the bus stop to Yokai Academy "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" a man dressed in a grey suit, charcoal dress shirt and crimson silk tie; growled out. Logan walked over to him "She's about to start class, you do know today is parent's day right Issa?"Logan asked. "Logan, so you brought me here for some trivial thing" Issa said "Hey drop the tough guy act alright, you and I both know that you care for both Moka and Kokoa more than you let on" Logan said. "I know it's just that with the developments I seem to be facing I need to keep my distance from them, otherwise they may be used against in a way I dare not think about" Issa said walking off with Wolverine.

"So this is parents day, interesting, I've never been to one before" Issa said as he walked past all the parents waiting to get in "Oh, shit not those two" Logan said spying to parents that shouldn't be in a mile radius of each other: Ageha Kurono and Tsudara Shirayuki. "Something tells me that the snow and blood is going to hit the fan" Logan groaned. "Doesn't always when those two are involved?" Issa asked as they saw Yukari's mother playing peacekeeper and off to the side was the group sweat dropping, before Moka looked to her right "Father?" she asked wide eyed and shock, to which Issa just nodded before being glomped.

"Oh crap, what's Issa doing here?" Tsurara asked backing away slightly "Yeah, when he's around nothing good can happen" Ageha said trembling "Hello you two" Issa said still hugging Moka "But father what are you doing here?" Moka asked as Tsukune snuck away to bump into someone he recognized "Well somebody tricked me into coming today" Issa said with a slight scowl on his face. "So?" Logan asked shrugging "You played a trick saying Moka was in danger" Issa snarled. "Wrong daughter, I was talking about Kokoa, she seems to have a few problems adjusting here so I thought that your coming here would probably change that; anyway I'll see you guys at the club meeting we have after first break today" Logan said walking off

Tsukune had sat down to class as the other parents stood at the back when he noticed his Uncle had entered the classroom "Sorry, I got lost" he smiled. "Hey Tsukune is that you father?" Moka whispered "No that's my uncle Ronin" Tsukune replied "Mr, Aono wil you please solve the problem on the board" Nekonome asked. "Um sure," Tsukune said studying the problem on the board before giving his answer. "Thank you Mr Aono, now I hope you'll focus on the work and not on Ms Akishiya" the teacher said as the student snickered. Issa was intrigued what the teacher meant and Ronin raised an eyebrow 'So that is Moka, cute girl but I wonder who her dad, oh never mind he's obviously the guy next to me with the killer instinct leaking out. During this Tsurara and Ageha were has a contest like usual, only to be glared at by Issa which stopped it.

"Whew that was tough" Kurumu said walking with the group towards the club room where they were having a club meeting to show their parents what they would do in there. "I know, but Tsukune's got to watch himself more with Moka's dad around" Gin said joining them. "Hopefully he won't have a problem with him, but on another note Mizore, how does your mother take to Bobby?" Moka asked. "They haven't met yet" Mizore said "That may be a bad thing"

X-Outpost

"Hey beast, any luck on the blood sample yet?" Havok asked entering the lab that was recently upgraded into a high tech laboratory. "Yes, but I have, however it wasn't what I was expecting" Beast said a tone of worry and stress present in it. "How come?" Kitty asked entering "It's not real blood; this is synthetic blood; created in a lab which is why the blood is green, but the DNA contained in it is cloned from lion, goat and snake and fused together to make this chimera, now I've just made a more startling discovery, there is also hints of monster DNA in this thing, namely werewolf DNA to give this monster speed. We ladies and gentlemen are looking at a synthetic Chimera, and whoever made this most likely has a DNA bank of monster DNA which they can fuse together and make Yokai-Chimeras" Beast explained. "Which means they can hide in human form until" Kitty started "They're ordered to attack!" Havok said 

Clubroom

"Welcome to our clubroom, here we make the Yokai Gazette, the school newspaper today you get a chance to talk to them about the processes we use to produce our published works" Wolverine said to the small group of parents gathered there, "Now first we need to sort out our content, Kurumu?" Logan asked. "Maybe we should do something about the chimera attack" Kurumu suggested, "Good, alert the masses about the monster and prepare them for future attacks, clever thinking, Mizore give me some recipes for our cooking section" Logan said writing Kurumu's suggestion up on the board. "What about interview some of the exchange students" Moka said

"Good idea, speaking of which; where are the ones joining us?" Logan said. "Morning enseigner, we got a bit lost" Remy said entering with Alex, Bobby and Rahne. "Alright now that you're here you guys will be interviewed, no questions asked got it?" Logan smiled knowing one of them was doomed.

Outside Ronin Aono was investigating the area where the X-Men had fought the Chimera. "So they've restarted the project after all these years, but why and who?" he asked looking up from the ground and scanned the area. "This may have been a prototype one to work out the bugs before continuing on with the main plan; I just hope they're not going to be sold to the highest bidder" he said "Hey! What are you doing there?" Kokoa said "Ah, Kokoa Shuzen a first year student" Ronin said pausing as his hand went to his thigh holster "GET DOWN!" the man said as a grotesque lizard like monster with several dozen snakes on its head and a snake like tail appeared. "And looks like you're the final product, a Yokai-Chimera" Ronin said drawing his sword "Time to play" He smirked.

"Man that was a tough session" Rogue said entering the girl's locker room, "Guys? Kitty, Jubilee?" Rogue asked entering the main dressing room, to find nearly all of the girls in various states of dress, turned into stone. "What the?" Rogue asked wiping away some of the liquid running down their faces, "are these tears?" she asked startled about what she had discovered "Who did this?" Rogue asked before the showering room wall was smashed in "Come on BIG BOY!" a voice said before several gun shots were heard. "Oh look at you, you put the ug in UGLY! I bet your maker nearly barked when they looked at you" the shooter laughed firing some more "This guy is gonna get himself killed, I better get Logan" she said

In the hallway out the newspaper club room Rogue run into Logan leaving for a coffee run, the reason he drank so much coffee was simple and put in his words were: "Coffee is a decent substitute for beer" he would grumble when asked about "Logan trouble, new chimera idiot fighting" she panted out "Okay go inside and calm down I'll be back in a few minute, by the way where is it?" Logan asked.

Inside the clubroom, Bobby was sweating like he was facing Pyro out of his ice form. "So who are you?" Tsurara asked earning a small jump and an 'eep' from the cryo-mancer mutant "I'm Robert Drake; friends call me Bobby though, and I'm Mizore's boyfriend" he half spoke half squeaked out "Oh, so you're the boy that Mizore was seeing over the summer, It's nice to meet you" Tsurara said. Tsukune was avoiding Issa, when he sensed something "GET DOWN!" he shouted as Wolverine and Ronin crashed into the room. "Didn't this thing's parents teach it any manners?" Ronin jested as it spat grey saliva at the pair "DUCK!" Wolverine said as the spit missed them and started to petrify the wall. "So its part gorgon, part lizardman" Wolverine said "So another chimera" Iceman said summoning ice-blades "Bobby" Mizore gasped dodging the saliva which was now acidic melting the wall behind them. "Enough of this" Issa said throwing the beast back. "Issa, you up for it" Logan said "Of course I am; Killer RAGE" "BERSERKER FURY!" The two shouted as the chimera was reduced to ribbons. "Whoa, that was fast" Havok said deactivating his powers.

"Yukari's mother managed to reverse the gorgon magic it casted, but we have no idea what caused it" Logan said to his friend who was analysing the DNA of the most recent beast defeated, "Yes, well good thing that no one was hurt, except Mr. Ronin Aono" Beast said running the DNA through a scanner. "I really don't like that guy" Logan said as he lit a cigar. "Logan you hate everyone who is associated with that organization, not including a few; who's company you do enjoy" Beast stated, his eyes never moving from the screen as he watched the data upload onto the storage unit "And besides there is something you need to do" he continued finally looking up "Oh man" Logan grumbled.

"This was a nice time besides the chimera, oh and Mizore bring this nice gentleman home sometime to9 meet the others" Tsurara said smiling. "I will mother" Mizore said bidding her mother goodbye with a hug. "Now Kurumu I hope you have a boyfriend of your own when I come back, understand young lady?" Ageha asked as Kurumu sighed. "Yeah mum" she replied. "Hey where's Moka and Tsukune?" Yukari asked.

"Moka, I may not be the best father, but still know I love you even if I never show it" Issa said smoothing out his daughter's hair. "I understand father, I just wish you would show your softer side more often, to me and Kokoa; we know you love us but sometimes it feels like you don't" Moka explained. "I am sorry for that but things are escalating at a rapid rate, I cannot endanger you or your sister; but I know with several of my old friends watching you; you are quite safe especially Wolverine, and that young dhampir Mr Aono, now I must take my leave goodbye Moka" Issa said before warping away. "Same old dad" Moka giggled.


	4. body measurments, bulls and mercenaries

"So this is where the old knuckle head has been hiding huh?" a man asked as he hid in a bush surveying all of the area. "Not bad, skirts a little but too long through" he continued. "Stick with the plan" a voice growled. "Okay, okay I'm on it, bag lady" the guy in the bush said. "I heard that" the radio voice said.

Yukari was a little depressed because body measurements were coming up and she was still a little kid in her eyes. Even Kurumu teased her about it constantly; Logan had picked up on this and decided to do something about this. "Kurumu, can you come with me to my office for a second?" Logan asked as Kokoa placed the paperwork she was carrying on the front desk for Gin to review and sign off on, "Um, okay?" the young woman answered in confusion.

"Kurumu, is it just me or has the bullying against Yukari increased this year?" Logan asked as he looked out the window, "She know I'm only joking around" Kurumu said "Does she?" Logan asked "or does she see it as bullying because of her lack of maturity? She already has a hard time fitting in here and you're not helping with the jokes as you put, harassment can be quite an, (um how do I put this?) hurtful thing if you target certain areas, and Yukari's age and height is one of those areas; now if this doesn't stop I'll be recommending a harsher punishment, but for now an apology and a session with me and Kokoa tonight in detention" Logan said "do you think that is fair Ms. Kurono?" "Yes it is, and never looked at it from her point of view before; I just hope she accepts my apology" Kurumu said.

While Logan was talking to Kurumu, Yukari was in the nurse's office looking around for any signs of the new nurse she heard about. After checking the coast was clear she entered the room and measured her height "Oh I haven't grown at all" she said removing her cape and checking a nearby mirror for developments "Man I wish I was bigger in the chest department" Yukari said "Why? Just because you're the only child in a school of teenagers? That seems like a lousy reason" a calming yet wise voice said "Oh I didn't know anyone was in here" Yukari said startled. "I wasn't I just got in when you were examining yourself, Yukari; a lot of girls have insecurities about themselves; something they want to change, but your young; time will help you develop into a beautiful young woman. Trust me I know alright sweetie, just give your body time and it will change you're only young so enjoy it alright" the doctor said kneeling down to the witch's level. "Thank you, Miss?" Yukari asked. "I'm Miss Grey the new school doctor, I hope I see you around okay Ms Sendo" Ms Grey said as Yukari walked off a bit happier from hearing her words. "Hey Yukari" Kurumu shouted out as the young witch had exited,

Jean shook her head and went back to reading the student's medical files, to see what was what in the school "Hi Jean" Logan said entering "Oh Logan! Don't do that" Jean chastised him hitting softly on the arm. "I'm surprised the Professor sent you here" Jean said "He didn't I'm doing a favour for the headmaster" Logan said "Oh, anyway I'm guessing Hank sent you here" Jean said taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. "Yeah he did, something about sorting a problem out" Logan said crossing his arms. "I think we both know what he was talking about" Jean said "Come on, you and I both know what happened was not my fault!" Logan growled. "I know I disappeared for five years; everyone thought I was dead. Scott moved on and I'm happy for him" Jean said as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"What no one told you was that Cyclops gave up after about a week, me I never stopped until the day you came back. Everyone thought I was a fool and that I should give up. But I didn't I knew you were alive and that I was going to find you again" Logan said stroking Jean's cheek in a romantic fashion "I mean it Jean I love you and even if I have to fight Magneto to prove that love I will" Logan said taking her in his arms as Jean buried her head into his chest before crying "Easy Jeanie" Logan said just standing there holding the woman that had visited his dreams for a long time.

"What's your position?" the radio voice said "Stuck" The hider said "What do you mean stuck?" a southern voice then ask. "Don't act dumb, I'm stuck in one of the gymnastic block things in a room of girls preparing for their measurements to be taken!" the hider said "Stop getting happy" a female voice said "well then GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he shouted making all the girls stop and look at the box. "Oh man, please tell me that's not who I think it is" Kitty said throwing her shirt back on "What do you think sugah" Rogue said pulling on her long glove "Miss Pryde, Ms Marie you two are up next" Ruby said leading them into a couple of booths. "Sorry I'm late I got held up" Jean said grabbing a chart "Ms Sendo, you're up" Jean said smiling Yukari entered the booth behind Jean.

"Keep those knees up Tsukune, Gin don't you even think of perving on the girls, that goes for any other guy here!" Logan barked as he put the guys through exercise drills out on the athletics field when he heard something "Guys wait here, Tsukune Ginei come with me" Logan said as Beast took over his class. "What is it another Chimera?" Tsukune asked. "No, it's something I forgot, but I remember at the same time" Logan said before a galloping noise was heard, "And here's our weekly order of Yokai Chimera, it's about time I got to fight one" Gin said as the girls rushed over. "Hey I thought" "We finished our exams Tsukune" Kurmu said to the unfinished question "So what kind of Chimera is it this time?" Angel asked arriving with Rogue, Havok, Ruby and Wolfsbane. "Hello beautiful' Gin said blushing "Keep yah eyes ta yourself lady" Rahne growled before turning into her wolf form. "Miss Kurono I will protect you at all costs" Angel said to Kurumu who was shaking at the sight of the new chimera monster. "Tsukune I think Inner would be better than outer" Logan said as Tsukune removed the rosary from around Moka's neck.

Then the Chimera appeared. "Are you kidding me!" Havok shouted seeing it, "Looks like a minotaur/centaur mix; who is that devious?" Moka asked flicking her silvery hair back looking at the four horse legged Minotaur. It roared before picking up a massive battle axe "I think this thing should know its place" Moka said going in for the first strike only to be swatted away with its axe before it reared up ready to crush her, only to have Tsukune grab them before they connected. "No offence, but MOVE!" Tsukune said as Moka quickly got out of there before Tsukune let go and jumped back. "Thanks" Moka said "But don't do that again!" She growled as the beast moved onto Kurumu.

The thing had the axe over its shoulder and was aiming at Kurumu, only for her to be saved by Angel who took her into the air. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Ye-yeah" she stuttered at the thought of being held by an angel; even if he was only a mutant. "Thank you" Kurumu said burying her head into his chest. "Nice move Angel" Logan said as he and Moka was trying to injure the beast, only to get knocked out of the way each and every time "This is a tough piece of steak" Logan said as Havok fired some concussion blasts. "Man what is going to stop this thing?" Ruby asked using fire magic against it. The thing was preparing to charge before a gunshot rang out making the beast crumple to the ground "What the?" Moka asked turning around to see her shot the Yokai-Chimera "Who are you?"

There standing in a red and black outfit, two swords on his back and in his hands was a smoking Glock "Deadpool?" Logan said keeping on the defensive, "You know this guy?" Tsukune asked replacing the Rosary and catching Moka. "I'm not sure, whenever I think about this guy or anything to do with him, it's like a thick fog invades my memory." Logan said "So it's still there the amnesia given to you; man ain't Weapon X a bitch?" Deadpool "Who are you? and what do you know about Wolverine's missing memory?" Ruby asked "Oh nothing much, but let's just say that we were a team once, oh by the way Nice underwear" he said before porting away. "He did he go?" Kurumu asked "Over here udders!" Deadpool said copping a feel before port away.

"PERV!" Ruby shout using thunder and ice magic that was useless as Deadpool kept dodging while doing stupid karate noises to distract them while he was and attempt to get to Wolverine who kicked him into the ground "My spleen! I needed that!" the mercenary shouted slapping wolverine with a rubber chicken he pulled out of thin air, before he got a radio message "What right now? Man it was getting good" Deadpool said "Alright, hey Logan the memory lost problem was caused by a mystical influence, find out the cure and unlock the memory and the answer to the Chimera problem you guys have here" Deadpool said before porting off. "Logan sensei's memory contains the answer to this mystery?" Kurumu asked leaving Angel's arms before leaning against him, as his wings enclosed her in a warm comforting embrace. "But the question is what caused the memory lost in the first place?" Angel asked "No knows" Logan said.

"He still has it" Deadpool said walking up to a scruffy person "SO he does not yet know the cure exists and is near his grasp?" the other one said "No, but I have put one of them on the right path to reclaim it" Deadpool said walking inside a jet. The scruffy figure looked out and sighed. "Soon Jimmy, you'll be back to your old self" he said before leaving.


	5. Curry, Zombies and missing angels

"Okay so today girls we'll be making curry" the teacher said as she wrote on the board before the class started with their cooking of their curries while. Moka was currently thinking upon what curry to cook Tsukune when she saw her friends zoning out "Um?" Moka said shaking her friends. "Just thinking about Warren" Kurumu sighed cooking her curry while Mizore was a bit worried. "I hope I don't screw up" she whimpered "Hey, I;m sure Bobby will enjoy whatever you cook" Moka encouraged her.

"Alright boys, keep on task. Remember this is the most dangerous subject you can take in school, and I'm pretty sure none of you guys have a healing factor; SO PAY ATTENTION!" Logan shouted snapping the student out of the daydreams. "Okay so the ladies are cooking for you and majority of you have girlfriends in there including my X-Students" Logan said indicating Iceman, Gambit, Colossus and Angel, possibly Havok who stayed tight lipped about it. "What about you sensei I heard a certain little flame has ignited in your heart" Havok chuckled making the other X-Guys snicker. "Okay guys back to" Logan said before hearing something "Angel, would do me a favour and scout the area?" Logan asked as Angel left the room. "Sure thing I'll be quick" Warren said closing the door.

"Okay so this is the area where Logan heard something, wait are those footprints?" Warren asked looking down the road before seeing a girl with long black hair and eyes the colour of shining emerald, her outfit was: a pair of black jeans, black leather fingerless gloves reach her elbow and a black bra like top. "Can I help you?" Warren asked before the girl jump kicked him before landing three punches on him before Warren used his wings to dodge the last punch "Who are you?" he asked as the mysterious girl got behind him, "Let's just say; like father" she started before two admantium claws sprang out of her glove, "Like daughter" she said before impaling one of his wings, "And then some" she smiled before impaling the other wing and knocking him out. "I've got one; requesting extraction, I'll remain here to observe and find a female candidate" the girl said as two armoured thugs picked Warren up "Where is this one heading?" one asked. "Give him to Sinister" the girl said walking off.

"Here Tsukune" Moka said presenting her curry to him as Kurumu looked for Warren. "I smell something delectable" Bobby said entering with Alex, Remy and Peter. "Here you guys are" Kitty said giving her curry to Colossus, while Remy got Rogue's Cajun curry. "The teacher said that this was an abomination" Rogue said. "Smells just like my momma's old style home cooking" Remy said taking a spoonful. "Hey Bobby; a bit cold for you?" Alex asked seeing a block of ice surrounding Mizore's curry "Alex" Bobby growled as he removed the ice from it "Hey have any of you seen Warren?" Kurumu asked. "Not since Logan sent him to scout something, most likely forgot track of time." Alex said

Kokoa was rushing somewhere that she smelt a familiar scent from, "Why is there so much blood here?" she asked upon arriving at the scene where blood, feathers and fabric laid scattered across. "Wait, those feathers are from Angel's wings, so this must be his blood but that means; oh no! I've got to tell Logan" Kokoa said dashing off. "What is all the commotion?" the cooking class teacher Aspara asked. "Out of my way! I don't have time for this crap!" Kokoa barked "Oh really?" Aspara said as Kokoa was further down the hall "What do you want?" Kokoa asked before she shouted out "SPICY!"

"So no one's seen Warren in awhile" Bobby said "Yeah so something must have happened to him" Remy said as the girls entered the lunch room "Not a word to Kurumu" Remy added as they sat down "So what's should we do for the newspaper?" Moka asked noticing the tense atmosphere of the X-Guys. "Big sister!" Kokoa cried out as she now had yellow skin and three plates of curry "What the hell?" Gambit said "You're being nice and brought Curry?" Moka asked shocked. "That's what you picked up on?" Havok exclaimed "But why be her skin yellow?" Gambit asked shuffling his pack of cards. Little did they know about this curry plague about to spread to the rest of the school.

"An Aspara? Huh well the let's see what she can do, wait where is that snow-woman they hang around with, this could be bad; almost as bad as that telepath I encounter at that mansion in New York; how he detected me I don't know luckily I got out of there without him gaining to much knowledge about me" she said watching as the 'curry plague' spread throughout the academy grounds. "Excellent; cooking is art, and Art is an explosion" the female agent heard Apsara said "Seriously did she just rip that from that ninja manga?" she sweat dropped.

Mizore wandered through the crowds looking for her friends, but all she saw were yellow skinned students acting like zombies who had a taste for curry over brains and flesh. That made her endeavour difficult she ran through the halls of the school dodging plates of chicken and lamb curry, and a beef curry once or twice. She made her way up the stairs to where her group usually sat to eat lunch and there they were "Curry, curry, curry" was all they said, "Not you guys too" "Curry, curry, get me curryyyyy!" a voice moaned. "Bobby?" she asked. "Alright then" she said before a massive cloud of curry powder exploded everywhere. "Ms Shirayuki your skin is still white like the freshly fallen snow, why is that?" the teacher asked in her monster form "It appeared you haven't eaten any curry, well let's fix that shall we" Aspara asked as several zombies came up to Mizore as she dished out her unique curry "What is that atrocity you're trying to past off as curry?" The monster said "Only when a snow woman's heart is pure, she can make these ice crystals which I have used in my shaved ice curry" Mizore declared before handing teh plate to her beau "Eat up my little iceman" "NO Spit that trash out!" Aspara shouted before tossing plates of curry at the reverted iceman "Guys look out!" Bobby said freezing several normal sized plated before a mega plated was thrown at them.

"Why chére, that was a bad gamble" Gambit said as he threw a charged up card at the massive plate which exploded spilling the contents everywhere "No my beautiful curry! You dare try and stop me!" Aspara cried on the warpath "No, I do know your PLACE!" Inner Moka said surprising the teacher before propelling her onto the roof. "Game over chére and you be having no chips left to bet with" Gambit smiled before picking up his hat off the door he hung it before the quick fight, "It is a shame that Good ol' Remy don't be getting the good fights" Gambit complained "Quit complaining you actually got a fight this time around" Havok bitched

"Fight's not over yet boys" a voice said "Who are you?" Moka asked a bit angered. "At least tell me you're tougher than wing boy" the intruder said "Wing boy? WARREN! Where is he?" Havok asked. "Um, beat me and I'll tell if not then no information for you" She smirked. "At least give us a name" Iceman said stepping in front of Mizore. "You can call me...hm, X-23" she said. "So you're a government agent?" Colossus asked. "Not quite. But less yakking and more fighting I'm getting quite bored over here"

Gambit threw a card only for X-23 destroy it causing heavy damages to the building, quickly kicking Iceman before sucker punching Gambit and Havok followed up by a haymaker towards Tsukune, who dropped the rosary; which was then grabbed by X-23 who made her way towards Moka who flicked her silvery hair back. "Bye bye Fangs" X-23 said cliiping the rosary on and then using it to pull the now pink haired Moka into a jab "MOKA!" Tuskune cried getting up only to be dealt a blow to his kidneys "Like I said: where's the passion of battle because it's not here, pity" X-23 said before Kurumu slashed her with her fully drawn out claws. "And the first hit is scored" she smiled. "Too bad it's going to be the last one"

X-23 quickly grabbed Kurumu's tail and slammed her into the roof several time before lifting her up via her vest "Nice physique, how did it take you?" the hunter asked before burying her fists into Kurumu's stomach before removing it only to bury it again. "A pretty girl tried to pick a fight with me how stupid are you?" the victor said throwing Kurumu to the side "Kurumu, can you hear me?" Yukari whimpered as X-23 approached her. It was then Yukari noticed something "Where's the scratch?" she asked. "Oh didn't I tell you little girl, I have a healing factor as well as your mentor" X-23 said pulling Yukari's hair. "Now this will be a pity, so young and full of a potential life ahead of her, oh well see ya" the madwoman gleefully said

"Leave them alone" Wolverine said entering the picture in full battle gear "Finally a real opponent not this fodder" X-23 said smiling "So you have the weak and stupid try and wear your opponents down before you come into the fight yourself?" She asked as she threw a punch to which Wolverine blocked before sending an uppercut to his opponent's jawbone followed by a slam into the ground and an awe kick to the gut "Hang on why didn't any of your bones break?" Wolverine asked "Because they're just like yours" X-23 taunted before showing her claws.

"What, how could she have claws?" Kitty asked shocked. "I know how, let me guess whoever gave me these, gave you those" Wolverine growled "That's right and they call themselves Weapon X" X-23 revealed "Weapon X?" Logan asked. "So the amnesia is still there hiding all of the answers from you; how sad" X-23 taunted "So now we know the who and the what; but now all we need is the why" Rogue said as Wolverine went berserk attack her with all his rage poured into the swipe and slashing moves he performed. "Come one Wolverine, that's just weak and pathetic" X-23 taunted before she somersaulted back stopping mid air "What?" she asked as Wolverine impaled her through the stomach quickly delivering a one two combo, a head butt and finally an axe kick from the air to the ground twenty feet below them.

"Stay down in you know what's for ya" Wolverine said looking down at the crater he had made, unknowingly created a small shockwave that broke the area where the curry loving teacher landed cracking it "What?" Logan asked removing his mask as he felt something land on his brow. "Curry sauce; oh ho" he said as a torrent of curry sauce flowed like the Niagara Falls. "This is too much" he growled as the spices burnt his nose from smelling them. "Geez did that teacher supercharged her curry?" He asked as he anchored himself to the nearest tree as the flow lessened "Who's on clean up?" he muttered wading through the leftovers.

A week later Logan was in his recently cleaned office overlooking some documents when Yukari walked in "Here you are Logan sensei" she said placing a plate of choc-chip cookies and a cup of coffee down on his desk "Thanks Yukari, I haven't had a chance to get on yet before of all this paperwork; I'll see you in class" he said taking a big gulp of the coffee. "Okay see you then sensei" the witch said leaving. "Sweet...kid" Logan said as he started feeling weird. "What's...hap...pening?" he asked as the last thing he saw was the dark aquamarine colour of his office floor darkening his vision.

In the foggy void that was the mental representation of Logan's memory the fog started to vanish, "I remember now; who I am, where I'm from and most importantly what happened to me" Logan thought said he started to walk down memory lane.


	6. Memories of origins and wars

I remember, those that were lost have now been found; the revelations these contain are immense, not even I knew these things were in here, but where do start. Pretty stupid question; I should start at the beginning, my origin point: The day I became a mutant back in the late 19th century in Alberta, Canada.

A young teenager boy was in bed coughing badly while his friends a young lady with red hair named rose and his other friend Victor "You're sick" Rose said "He's always sick" Victor said widdling away on a stick. "Victor" Rose chastised him. "Its true rose" the boy said. "You'll be better one day James I'm sure of it" Rose said, tucking a bit of hair back behind James' ear. "Evening Dr Howlett" Rose said as James' father Dr John Howlett "How is our patient tonight?" he asked "I'm alright" James said as a voice started shouting out his mother's name "Your father's drunk again Victor, I think it's time to go home" John said "It's not my name he's calling sir" Victor said as John left the room "Father" "Mr Howlett" Rose and James said "Stay where you are" John said

That's right my father told me to stay put, but I couldn't do that when I heard my mother's scream of fright and agony, I knew then and there I had to help her. But even I didn't see what was coming up next.

"Father!" James shouted as Victor and Rose ran out to see Jonathon Howlett dead and Thomas Logan with a grip on Elizabeth Howlett, "Father what did you do?" Victor asked "He wasn't his father" Thomas growled out "You mean?" Rose asked as Dog Logan Victor's brother came up behind Rose and started to grope her. "She's real pretty" Dog drooled "Let her go dog" Victor said snarling as Rose panicked. James felt something sharp underneath his skin before they quickly burst out from between his knuckles, were 6 claws like that of a wild animal, each one a foot in length, James' pupil also became slit like as he impaled Thomas who had just strangled his mother. "So this is how it ends, hey son?" Thomas asked with his last breath, as Victor subdued his brother "Father, that spineless little brat" Dog started before James slashed him across that face before running off that night.

Rose and Victor followed me that night; with Victor revealing that he was my brother and that I was his only brother now because of Dog's betrayal; and Rose came with us for safety reason for Dog was still out there and the two of us could hold off deranged brother off for a while, but we didn't know how long we truly didn't know.

10 years later 1911

James and Victor were working in a mining camp to earn a living there, Rose had blossomed into a beautiful woman who married a character Smitty that the brothers felt was right for her considering they treated her like their little sister "Morning Boys" Smitty greeted the two who were about to enter the mine when James smelt something off. "James?" Victor asked. "I'll be back I forgot something at the cabin" he lied knowing that his twisted brother was in the camp area.

James entered the town near the camp where he spotted Rose walking down the main street only for her to stop and hole her abdomen, before falling to her knees, behind her hold a smoking gun was Dog smiling at a madman making James to see red, searching for the nearest object with a sharp edge he spotted an old Indian Tomahawk. "Now I'm going to put you down fast and hard"

That was the first time I had given in to unbridled fury that was my berserker rage. Dog just stood there as I attacked him, he of course fought back, but nothing he did was useful against me, I can still hear his cries of mercy; mercy that was declined to give me for what he had done. The beating stopped when Victor pulled me off of him, before using the very gun he used to take Rose's life on its owner; his corpse was laying there as the rain started and the workers took it away to be dumped somewhere. SMitty told me that he didn't blame me for the lost of Rose and that he would like me to still work in the minds, but I declined and went elsewhere to control my urges and rage.

My exiles had taken me deep into isolation that was until the First World War or the Great War as it was known as back then, all of the world was fighting one another, from for safety, others for conquest. What I saw in those trenches will, the sounds of it alone was something one does no simply forget on one's own: The bombs being dropped and the screams of those who died. It was a long and living nightmare that one can escape and every day, but for me this was only the tip of the nightmare iceberg, not only did I fight in that war, but the other major war of the time century: The Second World War, there I met him, one of the mightiest heroes Earth had to offer: Captain Rogers the super soldier.

James was now on a boat heading for the shore; D-Day was there and now he was about to land on the beach ready for a fight, his brother Victor cocked his own weapon "Here we go Jimmy" Victor said as the troop transports finally landed on the beach as the two turrets started to rain hot lead and steel down on the allied forces, James and Victor quickly tore up the axis forces on the beach before reaching a bunker and capturing it so the other soldiers could scramble to safety; and there amongst the chaos was a flash of patriotic colours. Captain America and his unit the howling commandoes: the captain, his best friend Bucky, Morita, Farnsworth, Dernier, Gabe and Dugan came up to James and asked him. "We've got spot open; mind filling it?"

I joined the commandoes after that day, and each one of their mission to knock HYDRA down a couple of pegs, and I knew I would like it, heck I saved fifteen different groups of American POWs. Even took down a few high ranking HYDRA goons, Lieutenants and colonels. The colonel that was giving us our missions in London had told us about a secret HYDRA base in Kyoto, Japan. Things were becoming interesting

JAPAN

"Duck!" Dugan said firing off the latest HYDRA energy weapon as James impaled a soldier taking his guns and taking down several more soldiers as the Captains shield knocked the rest out cold. "Gotta say Jim you do some nice work" Dugan said as the others continued on, but something didn't smell right, "I'm going down here to check things out, stay in radio contact" James said as Cap acknowledged him. James snuck down the corridor, that dark and foul smell becoming stronger with something else thrown in.

It was there in that corridor I saw them, several children with bizarre mutations that I would later learn they were monster children; these children were being abused and experimented on by a secret division of HYDRA that no one but the head honcho knew of. Once in the main lab I saw them, smoke grey version of the standard Hydra uniform with a charcoal outline of some mythical beast. Then a very tanned woman entered the room and started addressing it

"Today! We at the notable and secret Chimera division of HYDRA will finally give Herr Skull and Herr Fuhrer a weapon of great importance; an actual Chimera monster and this bright child will give it to us. Isn't that right my dear" the woman in charge said stroking teh hair of a young girl. "I don't want to, mummy where are you?" she asked in a British accent "I'm afraid you're nowhere near each other darling now be a good girl and take your medicine, and then you'll be home" the woman said like a mother to a nervous child "But I don't want to" the girl said firmly. "Then you'll be a bad girl and I'll have to force you to take it" she said as James snuck up behind a guard and killed him before Cap and the Commandoes entered the labs, hiding behind pillars.

Cap and his team had founds another route in and also had several documents they destroyed to prevent any more children to be used in experiments, this bitch had to die so I chased after her and her remaining Chimera goons who were poor shots, the type that couldn't hit the broad side of a barn point blank from a foot away. But this was beside the point for she escaped, the Howling commandoes told me they rigged the place to go up in smoke, but I had to get out of there. Only instead of walking I was flung out of there like a cannonball several areas away.

James landed hard, "Damn bitch; next time I see your ugly face I'm impaling it; now a more pressing matter; where the hell I am, an what is up with the big castle up ahead, and why do I smell blood?" he asked himself walking towards the castle. He figured that he could get help there and head back to the army base there. "Halt intruder" a cool voice said as two hit men stood a few meters away from the castle. "Seriously the Mafia in this part of town?" James asked as the two drew "Easy boys I just need help" Jim said as he unleashed his claws. "Come get it assholes." Jim smirked

How I was supposed to know they were Dhampir guards of the Shuzen household, the guys were skilled, better than all the HYDRA goons I was swatting down in that lab, The Chimera Guards were slightly tougher. These guys were a different league; these guys were fun finally a real challenge that I could enjoy a lot. So I charged head long into it, ducking their graceful style of fighting while I used my brutal style I learnt in the military. Too bad for them I was faster.

"Is that all you have?" James asked grabbing a sword from one of them, "Hm, not bad what is this a katana; hm thought they were shorter" James said holding the long sword "Could this be a nodachi?" he asked entering the castle as two more guards came down, who were easily defeated by James with a couple of kicks, and a swipe of his claws. "What are you?" one of them asked before blacking out. "Yes what arfe you exactly to do this to four of our most elite and upper echelon of guardian Dhampirs?" a female voice asked. "But a better question is, who are you?" she asked. "Call me...Logan" James now going by Logan said. "Interesting name, Mr Logan now to the first question: What are you?" she asked. "I'm a mutant" Logan said calmly "Interest a myth in Yokai circles, enemy to humans, very interesting indeed, where are my manners. My name is Akasha Bloodriver and you are in the home of my husband Lord Issa Shuzen an s-class vampire. And this is a hiding place to all vampires in Japan" Akasha said smiling.

Akasha helped out a lot with learning martial arts, namely the way of the samurai and ninjitsu, another named Ogun helped with my training; another thing I learnt was the Chimera leader's name: Gyokuro Shuzen the ex wife of Issa; who is still upset that whooped his arse at shogi all those times he taught me. But the day came when I returned to London after the war and just settled around there for a decade or so. Little did I know things were going to change fast for me there.


	7. Memories of Friends and Soldiers

The swinging sixties were happening and where was I? Stuck in merry ol' London that's where! Now going the alias of Logan, very few knew my real name that is where I met a friend that would have to this day, Chuck back then he was a new professor who had just graduated his university course and now have a PhD. What in, I don't remember.

"So Logan where do now?" Charles Xavier asked as he downed another cold beer with Raven his adopted sister. "No knows just as long as I never become a teacher" Logan said taking a long draw of his cigar. "Ah come on don't be like that Logan" Charles said slicking his black hair back "Who knows you could be an incredible teacher, but now I want to chase up rumours of an interdimensional school for monsters" Xavier said smiling "Chuck I'll tell you this and only once, there are no such things as monsters." Logan growled. "Interesting then how do you explain the young lady behind us who believes she is a mermaid in human guise going t o this school called Yokai Academy, Hm?" Xavier asked smiling "That's amoral and Cheating Chuck." Logan growled. "And that one in the corner saw you rescue her. But how could that be I know you fought in the war. But you should be a bit older" Charles asked confused. "I'm a healer, so I live long and retain my youth longer. Plus girly here has had a beer" Logan said "Snitch" Raven said jokingly.

Chuck and Raven was whisked off by the CIA for some mission that included recruit Beast, Banshee, Forge and Magneto back then. He tried to recruit me with Magneto, but I quickly and crudely dismissed them, but that also lead to the creation of the brotherhood of evil mutant when Magneto paralysed him deflecting a bullet into the base of his spine, I knew then and there I should go after him but I had something else to do.

"Finally I'm here so this is the Xavier Mansion?" Logan asked as he saw a paralysed Professor X on a balcony staring out to the horizon "Hello James" Xavier said smiling before turning to hsi friends "Sorry I wasn't there" Logan admitted. "You couldn't have stopped it" Xavier said sadly "So, you once told me you would never become a teacher, would reconsider for a friend?" Xavier said. "Not quite yet, so anymore to these rumours to this monster school?" Logan asked "None, well at least at the moment, now if I knew someone who knew the exact location" Xavier said "Why?" Logan asked. "So I can obtain it and talk to the headmaster about an exchange program, you see to them we mutants are myth, and to us they are myth. But very few actually know the truth about both world, and the headmaster of this Yokai Academy is one of those men, Mikogami he's name." Xavier said "Cerebro picked him up?" Logan asked. "Barely, but I have a location for its entrance. There's one in Hokiddo and Tokyo are the two locations I've found. They've keep it well hidden." Xavier said leaning forward while crossing his hands.

If Chuck only knew the truth of how close he was; any closer and he would find it but anyway I only about this stuff thanks to Akasha, I wonder how she's doing now that Issa has taken back Gyokuro and reduced to a lover instead of a wife. The mere thought of her at that time made me want to kill her, but I promised Akasha I wouldn't until she did something and that was coming up. Soon I hoped I would be able to have round two. Shortly after visiting Chuck I was shipped over to the Vietnam War where I met up with Victor again. Victor and I were a major part of the offensive, however sometimes Victor would get a little overzealous about it, leading us to meet up with a man named Stryker.

"So you boys were placed in fornt of a firing squad and executed, how did it feel?" Stryker asked "It tickled" Logan said "It seems that we have a problem with authority...sir" Victor said "My name is Major Stryker, are you tired of running, hiding you are, tired of wars?" Stryker asked "Why do you care?" Victor asked not liking where this was going, "I care, I know how valuable we are. I'm putting together a special team, with special privileges; so tell me after serving this country for over a century, how would you really like to serve your country?" Stryker asked

So we joined Stryker's team of mutants, John Wraith aka Kestrel a teleporter, Christophe Nord aka Maverick: a sharpshooter who could absorb kinetic energy, Wade Wilison aka Deadpool the merc with a mouth, Fred Dukes, Chris Bradley aka Bolt a technopath and Lastly a woman I hardly saw called Mystique. We were sent on mutant related black ops which Mystique got us. One mission got in interested in something else. The mission was in Africa, we had tracked down a rare element from a meteorite from a diamond trafficer's office to a small village lying on teh outreaches of society. It was there that I found the unfinished business I was looking for was.

"He's says that it is sacred, and if he tells us the Chimera will get him." Wade translated. Logan's head looked up "Wait Chimera?" Logan asked as Victor noticed the look on his face. "What's up?" Maverick asked "I just know that look Jimmy, what is it?" Victor asked. "Wade, ask which way the Chimera's lair is" Logan ordered which Wade did. "North about fifteen clicks" Wade said "Suit up and prepare all weapons" Logan said moving away. "What why?" Wade asked. "Because there's a bigger threat here and it would be easier to get the answer to the meteorite's location of this chimera thing." Logan said. "What is Chimera?" Bolt asked. "An old school threat" Logan said as they got into their transports and moved off. "Stryker's going to be pissed, I mean we could have just killed those guys, but that were have felt no one to lead us to the meteor but that would also lead to a pissed off Stryker. The writer of this fanfic has no idea how confusing he's making things" Wade said "Wade?" Victor asked. "Yeah Scruffy?" Wade responded "Shut up" Victor said "(Sabretooth this is Mystique where are you?)" Mystique asked via radio, "A new threat just popped up and they have what we want" Sabretooth said cutting the feed.

My team reached the location, to see a heavily armed fortress, the guards were an updated version of the WW2 Chimera guard uniform, but this was more eleborate than the one working for HYDRA, I could tell that the operation was more expansive then last time I encountered it. Wade pointed something out and I couldn't believe it, they were still experimenting on children, this time it was ten times the amount I saw in Kyoto. I went to make a move before Bolt cut off all security.

Team X quickly rushed down the slopes opening fire on the guards protecting the front gate before Victor leapt over it to open the gate from the inside. "Come one" he shouted as the others rushed in (Sabretooth report!)" Mystique ordered, "We're in!" Sabretooth said "Don't g" Sabretooth cut her off. "Deadpool, Maverick you've got point" Sabretooth said as he unsheathed his claws. As the other armed themselves. "So off fto save the kiddies, the kiddies of...Odd" Deadpool said "Oh who cares about that; Strike a pose" he said

We had to save those kids so we entered the base taking down anything and anyone that stood in our way, The others went to look for the meteor as Deadpool and myself went for the kids. I knew who was behind this, Gyokuro Shuzen she had to be, but why HYDRA was underground, but why now did she resurface in Africa? Something wasn't right here.

"Whoa, look at this place, no way could any of the world government have not known about this" Deadpool said as he looked at the shiny equipment "I smell someone up ahead of us" Logan said sadi he readied his weapon as he walked into the main lab are to see, "YOU!" Logan shouted "Son of a gun did not see that coming" Deadpool said as there before them was Gyokuro and Stryker. "How long have you two been doing experiments like these?" Logan growled as Deadpool prepared his katana, "Since the beginning of Vietnam" Stryker said smugly. "So we were nothing but your messengers?" Deadpool asked as the others were brought in. "So you're behind it are ya?" Kestrel asked as Maverick led them over to Logan and Deadpool "So you used us as diversions to get the subject for your experiments huh Stryker?" Logan asked. "Indeed I did and with the help of Dr Essex and Mis Shuzen I will be able to help us purge mutants from this world. But first," Stryker said as knock out gas was used on them.

That gas was a very powerful sedative that was the only thing to keep those with a healing factor out for hours, and that was when I thought to what Mystique was saying. Stryker had planned this and now here I was, captured and being submerged into a liquid. My ears still worked fine; and discovered that a metal was being injected into my body to see if they could do it with the Chimera, while implanting my healing factor into Wade, these monsters were going to get it when I woke up and wrecked my vengeance on them.

"Erase his memory, then we will have a true killing machine on our hands" Gyokuro smirked as Maverick made his way to the tank, being impaled after he arrived by Logan who now had steel claws instead of bone one; his skeleton was now covered in Adamantium "Oh shit" a random guard said "Contain him!" Stryker ordered as Logan dispatched his forces. "Now I know why you gave me the call-sign Wolverine!" Logan said before escaping down a corridor half naked. "Excellent physique" a lab hand said blushing. "You realise he is not going to like this" Essex said "Screw him, I have something that would make a better weapon, however we need to find it, and what better way than using a bloodline member?" Gyokuro asked. "And where do we find that?" Essex asked. "Another piece of a bigger puzzle"

Logan entered a large room filled with holding cells. "Those animals" Logan said opening the cages as the mutants and Yokai children and teenagers as several Chimera and Weapon X soldiers into the rooms. "Get them out of here!" Dukes said charged into with Sabretooth, Kestrel and Bolt "I'll teleport them out and then get Wade" Kestrel said. "What about teh vampire?" A girl said "Where?" Sabretooth asked. "There's a tank in the back." The girl said "I'll get her, you guys go on ahead" Logan said unsheathed his new upgraded claws. "I see you guys afterward.

Found the tank filled with water at the baclk, and inside it was Akasha, I knew this was the work of Gyokuro, I had to get her out of there, not realising a black hole formed behind me sucking us in into. Oh crap.


	8. Memories of Awakening and family

"Where in the name of Canada are we?" Logan asked looking around the area. It was a school of some kind. "An academy?" he asked brushing off his jacket. "Akasha, are you okay?" a preacher said "Mikogami, I'm alright that fish just threw me into her fishbowl" Akasha joked being helped up "Headmaster!" two girls shouted. "Are they okay?" a shy girl asked. "They are, Meet James Howlett" Mikogami said "How do know my name?" Logan asked "I got the name from one Charles Francis Xavier" the preacher said "Chuck" Logan groaned.

I found out the girls were Tsurara and Ageha, the academy's biggest troublemakers and the mothers of two of my students Kurumu and Mizore, wonder how those two are doing right now. Anyway I learnt about their third member: Yukari's mother Fujiko Sendo who was mute after an accient, so usually Tsurara had to translate for her until she got her first crush on Yukari's father. "But I digress, the headmaster pushy bastard that he was got me to be a temporary teacher at the school, and I couldn't back out because he knew Chuck, probably a conversation via cerebro no doubt about it, so I became a teacher usually stopping fights and helping with the newspaper club, something that I do today. I watched many students graduate. But one thing happened there that pissed me off.

"No offence Issa, but are you crazy? Taking her back after what she's done?" Logan growled. "Yes so that way I can keep an eye on her" Issa said moving a pawn "So you to know about Chimera and the work she has been doing?" Logan asked taking a piece. "Unfortunately, but things have worsened" Issa said "Don't tell me" Logan groaned "I am about to be a father for the first time" Issa said "And Gyokuro is the mother?" Logan asked. "Yes she is" Issa admitted, "Congratulations" Logan said honestly. "Thank you my friend, check" Issa said smiling "No problem; checkmate" Logan smiled.

That was the first time I heard of how Gyokuro was now back with Issa, I knew something was up, but what I didn't know anyway I went back to Canada for awhile where I met up with Wade again, and of course we got into big trouble taking down a Chimera outpost, and that is where I met up with Col. Fury after all these years and told him what I thought of him, basically crudely dismissing before leaving the area with Deadpool who was annoying him, so after a couple of years I returned to Japan upon hearing some good news about Akasha; she was now a mother. A daughter she called Moka, I guess she was probably having cravings when picking her name. So when I returned I spotted a curious sight

Logan was walking up to Shuzen castle when he saw a baby girl in a tree near a cliff. "How did you get there?" he asked before hearing a growl "I hate to say it but you're in the way of our lunch" an obsidian werewolf. "I don't think so fluffy" Logan said holding the child in his arm, she looked up at him with her big ruby eyes before clapping. "Great kid at least she's happy" Logan said before jumping off the cliff and down its steep face. "This is going to hurt" Logan said

The werewolves jumped down and was chasing Logan with their fangs prepared, "Get him boys he'll be the main course and the fang baby will be an entree!" Their leader said as two got either side of Logan. "Bring it on" Logan said swiping at the one of his left while trying to protect the girl who he guessed was Moka who was giggling. Logan quickly span around to deal with the guy on the right before booting the one behind him with a roundhouse to make himself face the front, where he saw the castle quickly coming up and he had four werewolves behind him, He looked back and forth between his options. "This will hurt" Logan said jumping once they were a bit closer to the nearest balcony. Logan landed through the glass door with Moka in his arms and glass in his back he laid down on the floor of the room he guessed to be Moka's room. "Oh yeah I felt that" Logan said as he saw the remaining werewolves jump into the air. "But this is going to hurt more" he smirked before jumping off the balcony to meet them.

After jumping off the balcony everything went into slow motion as my claws went into the first werewolf before it sped back up a moment before I did the same to the second werewolf before adding a kick to the snout making it difficult for that one to smell; before heading onto bozo number three grabbing him in a headlock, bringing it down onto my fist several times preceding a claw to the gut kicking off of him to fight their leader, who I grabbed in a backbreaker and placed him under my feet.

Two crossbowman were in the front courtyard guarding the place when they heard a thud. "What was that?" One asked as the other shrugged as a dust cloud swept in, "Oh yeah I really felt that one" Logan said pulling his shoulder back into place. "Wolverine, welcome back too bad it had to be during a crisis" the first guard said "Let me guess; a young girl's missing?" he asked "Yes that's right Lady Akasha's daughter Moka has vanished sir" the second guard said as Logan placed a cigar in his mouth "I know, I practically just saved her from these things" Logan said kicking the wolf. "I found her" a young voice said as a lightly tanned little girl came out. "Lady Kahula, where was she?" the first asked. "She's in her room asleep" Kahula said.

Now I'm coming to the end of the amnesia, now only one event remains and that was the actual amnesia. Gyokuro had brought in an orphaned vampire named Akua, the granddaughter of some ancient yokai bogeyman. The girl tricked Moka into a slow awakening of the beast, both Akasha and I tried to stop her only for it to be too late before she used the Jigen-Tou a mystical technique that requires you to use the hand like that of a blade, luckily we had powerful healing factors, but I could sense that Akua was not there by coincidence, but rather a hand or should it better be said claw guided her and I was correct when Gyokuro walked in with a dozen guards of her old Chimera unit and took the monstrosity away, but before she did she had a witch who fired some sort of magic blast at me sealing away my memories, which thanks to Yukari has been unlocked. Hate to say it but the flashback has end, time to wake up.

"Gan, Log...an, LOGAN!" Beast shouted "Not so loud, my head" Logan groaned sitting up. "Its about time, we've been worried about you" Jean said taking his hand. "What happened?" Gambit asked twirling a card "Something happened" Logan said "What?" Jean asked worried. "It came back" Logan said. "What did?" Beast asked. "The memories that were taken from me" Logan said "Your memories, should we be worried?" Jean asked. "Only if you've done something bad to me; otherwise your fine" Logan said stretching "How long was I out for?" He asked. "Three days" Beast said "Who subbed for me?" Logan asked. "I did" Beast replied. "Thanks; now I have to find Kokoa"

Outside on the rooftop where the newspaper club usually hung out stood Kokoa; admiring the sunset. "This probably my last one Kou" she said sadly to her old friend and guardian. "Is it Miss Kokoa?" Kou asked. "I think so" Kokoa sighed. "I don't" a gruff voice said "Logan sensei!" Kokoa gasped, the fear increasing inside her heart. "Go on, if you don't she'll will" Kokoa said as tear gathered in her eyes. "Just make it quick" she added nearly crying "I'm glad that it was by the hand of someone I could call a friend" she whimpered.

"You're right, Kokoa Shuzen is dead" Logan said standing next to her, making her look up in confusion and fear. "She died when she accepted an offer" Logan said. "If she's dead then who am I?" Kokoa asked. "Kokoa Akashiya" Logan said smiling as Kokoa started to cry clutching her hands over her chest "But why did you pick that name?" She asked. "I didn't" Logan smiled as he walked past the only person Kokoa could turn to. "Big sister?" Kokoa asked as Inner Moka just hugged her. "I ask him to do it; so when it comes to pick sides you'll be at mine so I can protect you" Inner Moka said "And not just her but all of us will protect you" Kurumu said as she and the others joined in the hug. "We'd missed you too much if you died or were injured" Yukari said smiling at her best friends, "And when they fail to protect you; that is where we come in; we'll protect you and them" Iceman said indicating the family that was the Yokai Academy Newspaper club had become. Kokoa for once in her life had a true family besides her sister and father.

There watching them was Logan who had a tear in his eyes at the sight in front of him, his student: mutant and monster laughing and crying together. A bond had form that was stronger than friendship and camaraderie. It was the bond of a family, something that hopefully wouldn't shatter. "Look at them, just like the X-men were before all of the falling out they had" Jean said joining Logan. "Yeah I guess" Logan said as Moka and Kitty suddenly appeared before dragging them over to the group, which now included Gin and Ruby. "Say Cheese" Moka said as soon the group shouted out "FAMILY!" earning a laugh and a funny picture.

Above them was X-23, "A family? That's right a family of fools and idiots. If they knew of the oncoming storm then you would all realise there is nothing that could stop it" she said coldly before leaving.


	9. Snowtime and sunfires

"Alright, I can't believe that we're going on a ski trip" Kitty said as she packed her winter uniform and stealth uniform. "Er Kit, I think we better wear our stealth uniforms up" rogue said setting her aside for tomorrow. "I suppose, they'll be warmer than the school's winter uniform" Kitty said changing her decision "So where are we going?" Jubilee asked entering the shared X-Girl dorm "Some village up in the mountains" Kitty said entering the communal bathroom for a shower. "Still our first ski trip outside of the USA, I just wish Kurt was here, after what happened with Warren we could use some more help" Rogue said turning the mood sombre. "Ah keep hearing that wee lassie Kurumu crying herself to sleep each night she had quite the developed attachment to Warren" Rahne said placing her black and orange coloured stealth suit "Do you think we'll find him?" Jubilee asked "I hope so; but not before it's too late" Rogue said jumping into bed.

"So who do we pick to replace Angel?" Gambit asked shuffling a deck of cards. "How about no one?" Havok asked aggressively "Chill Alex, no one is saying we abandon him, just until we relocate him, we'll have to have another member" Iceman said "I don't care, Warren is my best friend, and now he has Kurumu to come back to" Havok said. "Come on Al just chill we'll figure thing out in morning" Colossus said going to sleep. "Night guys" Havok said. "Remember guys last one going to bed gets the lights" Gambit said before settling down for the night. "Got it" Iceman said turning the lights off.

The next morning the students and X-men were lined up outside the buss. "Hey, where's Bobby?" Alex asked holding his snowboard behind his back. "I don't know he left pretty early, not even a note to say where he was going" Gambit said pulling a duster over his black and purple stealth suit "I don't know, but hopefully he'll be there by the time we get there, I just don't get why the bus instead of the X-Rover or X-Van?" Kitty asked. "The rover's gone and the Van's still in America" Beast said wearing his old blue and yellow uniform. "Yikes Beast what are you wearing?" Havok asked. "The uniform of the First Class of X-men" Beast informed them. "It still fits?" Gambit asked. "Yes it does, and we wore them on every mission, we didn't have multiple uniforms of each kind of mission, speaking of which; why the black stealth suits?" Beast inquired, "They're slightly warmer than the school's snow uniform" Havok said "Alright, but change when you are there and not on the slopes okay?" Logan said.

That morning Bobby had gone out to ski resort early upon hearing rumours of a fire mutant; and that lead straight to Pyro his arch rival and former friend. So he arrived at the ski lodge a few hours earlier and had been hitting the slopes looking for evidence of the fire mutant, but all the while he was enjoying snowboarding down the mountain side where most of the trees were, "Nothing like a good snowboarding sesh" he laughed before seeing his charred bark on a tree. "So you are here; but where exactly are you" Iceman said before continuing down the mountain side to the lodge.

The bus pulled up as the students and teachers filed out, most of them were curious about Colossus who was wearing a vest and nothing else. "Aren't you cold?" Moka asked. "Nah, reminds me of Russia a bit" Colossus said. "Yah it's not like the Mississippi here" Rogue said, "Or New Orleans" Gambit said shivering. Suddenly the lodge staff appeared. "I knew this was a bad idea" Logan said recognising them. "Why's that?" Beast asked. "They're Yuki-Onna, snow women. We're in Mizore's village" Logan said "Indeed, welcome to our humble village" Tsurara said "Hello mother" Mizore said "Ah Mizore, I believe that Robert is not here" Tsurara said "He wasn't at school either" Mizore said "YOOHOO!" a voice said as a figured slid up to the group. "Hey guys, they have some awesome slopes here" Bobby said removing his goggles. "Why are you here earlier than the rest of us" Alex asked. "Because I had a tip off about a fire mutant in the area" Bobby said. "Pyro, what would he be doing here?" Gambit asked nervously "Pyro?" Mizore asked. "A mutant who can manipulate fire, not to mention he's kind of a traitor" Iceman said. "He was a student at Xavier's before being recruited by Magneto, leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants" Logan added on "So do you think Magneto is targeting the snow village" Rogue said "Or working with those who are behind the Chimeras?" Kitty asked. "Who cares, we're here to goof off, have fun and ski" Alex said unloading his board.

The class started to ski and board down the mountain side "Awesome!" Gambit said as he did a 360 before landing next to Rogue who simply swerved as she didn't get hit "Hey watch it" Rogue said "Sorry chere" Gambit said as a blizzard started to roll in "Dat not be looking to good" Gambit said. "Yeah, we'd better get back" Rogue said. "I'll contact the others" Gambit said pulling out his comm.

Moka and Tsukune were walking down the trail when they came across a fight "Who could be fighting up here?" Moka asked as Tsukune went in front to protect her. Once at the sight of the fight, near the edge of a cliff the pair was shocked by the combatants. "KOKOA!" Moka shouted throwing her sister's concentration off allowing X-23 to sucker punch her before slamming her knee in to Kokoa's chest before dropping the girl onto the ground. "That's it!" Tsukune roared leaping into the fray to save Kokoa. "Why save her whne she is not your sister?" X-23 asked. "One day she will be" Tsukune said making Moka blush. "So you think you'll marry the girl of your dreams huh?" X-23 asked. "Why not?" Tsukune asked unleashing melee attacks on her when the wind started to howl louder. "What's that?" Moka asked. "A blizzard huh, Tootles" X-23 said disappearing "Wait" Tsukune shouted as the cliff he and Kokoa were on gave way "TSUKUNE! KOKOA!" Moka said rushing the unstable cliff only to have a hand clasp around her arms. "Don't! I doubt that you can survive this part has barely little snow unlike the part they were on" X-23 said walking off. "Why did you help me?" Moka asked. "So I can kill you myself" the mutant said leaving.

"This is bad, we'll have to hunker down here until this storm eases up" Bobby said as he and Mizore took shelter. "This is Iceman, Wolverine do you copy, Beast do you copy" Iceman tried his comm. "Nothing" he growled before hearing a roar. "What the frost was that?" Mizore asked. "Not good whatever it was" Iceman said deploying an ice blade was he wondered out to see five dirty fur covered walking snowmen "No, oh no what are they doing here" Mizore panicked. "What are those things?" Iceman asked as a clean white coated monster appeared. "Wendigo!" Iceman said "And those are the savage Yetis, they hunt the Cryomancers and Snow-women of this area." Mizore said before continued "They are one of the most feared things from my people, the other is fire"

"Kokoa, are you okay?" Tsukune asked as Kokoa woke up "Where are we?" she asked shivering "We've been snowed in, we'll have to wait until someone can come and find us" he said. "Thanks for saving me" Kokoa said "Why did you pick a fight with X-23?" the dhampir asked. "To see if she was worry" Kokoa replied. "You were going to give her a second chance, just like Logan Sensei did with you" Tsukune realised "I figured since she is related to Logan sensei in a way, but she was too strong for me to fight" Kokoa said as she curled up into a ball "Kokoa" Tsukune sighed.

The blizzard was still going strong while Mizore and Bobby were fighting the Wendigo, "I can see him" Mizore said shielding her eyes as the white creature snuck up behind her and raised its claw. "MIZORE!" Bobby said as the Wendigo swiped at her sending her to the ground. "Bobby she groaned weakly before collapsing. "No, no, no, NO!" Bobby shouted as he picked her up "Come on, wake up, Mizore come on" He growled before placing her on the snowy ground and stood up "Alright who's first?" he snarled as a yeti ran up to him, but quickly stopped when everything in his body froze and shattered "I'm an Omega class mutant; meaning that if I go all out the world will freeze" Iceman said freezing a couple of yetis that were stupid enough to attack him before shattering each one "Now you see why you shouldn't piss me off?" Iceman asked preparing to attack the rest when a yeti sudden exploded into flames. "What the frost?" Bobby asked.

There standing on the edge of the crater was a mutant wearing a red and black flame motif uniform "Iceman, are you okay?" the mutant said landing next to him "Sunfire, what are you doing here?" Iceman asked as he powered down "I was tracking Angel, when the one who captured him came through her, they unleashed those beast, so I decided to warm them up a bit" Sunfire said summoning a sword of flames before slashing the last yeti. "You?" the fire mutant asked "Ski trip, while on school exchange" Bobby said blasting a ball of ice at another yeti.

The two mutants kept battling the yetis before the only thing left was the Wendigo "This is not a normal wendigo," Sunfire said "A chimera Wendigo, but what is it mixed with?" Iceman said summoning his ice blade. "I do not know but we have to get rid of it soon" Sunfire said gathering his solar radiation fire in his hands before shooting it at the Wendigo as Iceman threw some ice darts "Cold Snap!" "Rising Sun!" the two X-Men shouted unleashing their final attacks. "Come on" Iceman said picking up Mizore. "I take it there is more than just you and your heart's desire?" Sunfire asked. "Yeah two more are out here" Iceman said "Come then" Sunfire suggested light a fallen branch using it as a torch.

"What was that?" Kokoa asked huddled up in Tsukune's jacket as the snow blocking the entrance melted "Kokoa get behind me" Tsukune said shielding the girl. "Yo Tsukune, Kokoa" Iceman said entering the cave. "Who's that?" Tsukune asked. "Meet Shiro Yoshida, code name Sunfire" Iceman said as Sunfire bowed. "So a star has replaced the angel huh?" "X-23!" the group stated. "Pretty I was hoping the blizzard would have finished you off, oh well" she said unleashing her claws before charging "allow me" Sunfire said taking up a fighting stance.

The fight between Sunfire and X-23 was one sided like her fight against the X-men and Newspaper club, except this time X-23 was on the back foot as Sunfire blocked every punch and kick the girl threw at him. Sunfire swept X-23 off her feet before delivering an axe kick and a hammer punch finally once X-23 stood up the fire mutant used a judo throw on her. "I won't forget this" she said leaving the area. "Shall we be off?" Sunfire asked as they trekked back to the village.

"TSUKUNE! KOKOA!" Moka shouted running up to them before hugging them tightly "can't breathe" Kokoa said as Moka eased up "No way Sunfire!" Alex said high fiving teh fire mutant "Hello my friends, how good to see you again" Shiro said removing his mask. "Well guys?" Kitty asked. "He has my vote" Gambit said "Ja" "Yeah" Peter and Rogue said "Alex?" Rogue asked nervous. "What the heck, we need another player since one of ours was captured by the enemy" Alex said nogeying him.

"They seem like a powerful team" a cloaked figure said walking up to X-23 "So do you mean that they have allowed you to enter the battle?" X-23 said "Yes they have but they also have a new plan and it is already being activated, so don't go to the academy in the near future" Cloaked said walking away with X-23 besides him. "Tell me about it" she smiled.


	10. smooth operators and hidden truths

A member of the PSC walked across campus feeling sorry for herself when she heard "Excuse me" a suave and cool voice "Did I just hear the coolest voice?" she asked turning around to see a new face at the school, she became quite bashful "H-Hello, can I help you?" she asked. "I was just wonder where the teacher's longue is, Je t'amie" he said adding the last part in French "I'll be your beloved follower from now on" teh girl said as the guy smiled.

"Okay so who's the newbie?" Alex asked. "Alright settle down class, today we have a new student as you see, his name is Kotaro Ijuin, so treat him with respect, okay guys, especially the student of Xavier's" Logan said casting a glare at Alex who saluted his teacher "Hello, my is Kotaro, how do you do?" he asked flicking his hair back. "Now dude be thinking he's a ladues man; but everybody be knowing that Gambit is the major thief of hearts here on campus" Remy said showing the Jack of Hearts. "Okay Mr Ijuin, behind Tsukune is your seat and Gambit no cards in class" Logan said. "Who wants that guy, I mean besides Yukari we all have boyfriends" Mizore said forcing Kurumu into a sorrowful expression "Hey cheer up Sugah, we'll get him back" Rogue said as Kotaro stood on Tsukune's foot. "I'm so sorry, I have big feet with a mind of their own" the new guy said "I bet you do, listen here new guy you mess with one of us, the rest of us will be on you like stink on a piece of shit" Alex said with his hand sightly glowing "I'm so sorry, I'll be more careful next time" Kotaro said "You better be" Alex said as his hand stopped glowing "Hey what was that?" Bobby asked. "Don't get me wrong, but I think that guy is working for whoever is in charge of X-23" Alex said "You think he's an agent of Chimera?" Jubilee asked. "Sh, not so loud, he'll hear us" Rogue said tuning into the lesson.

After the lesson three girls came up to Kotaro offering their help to guide to his next class music, little did these girls know of his hypnotic powers at saying a French phrase "Why thank you, you know I might just take you up on that offer" he said making the girls giggle. "Listen, thank you for introducing yourselves, I don't have any friends here I need you girls to get rid of the loneliness, so for now on you'll be with me Je t'aime" he said making the girls drop their books and suddenly clinging to him like metal on a magnet. 'This plan is moving exactly as they planned it' Kotoro thought.

"So you gave him hypnotic abilities, not impressed" X-23 complained. "Just wait, soon he would have used that influence over the entire school getting them to do whatever he wants, meaning they'll do what we want them to do. Including the newspaper club, once we have them nothing will stop us, because the X-Men wouldn't want to hit their precious little friends" Cloaked said maliciously. "Still couldn't we just control the X-men?" X-23 asked "I'm afraid not, and the vampires will be hard to sway but at the end of today we will control Yokai Academy" Cloaked answered. "Is that a problem for you?"

In the commissary of the school, the newspaper club was deciding what to feature in their next article, Yukari suggested fortune telling while Kurumu suggested cooking, while Mizore suggested a relationship article, "Those are all very good but we need Logan sensei's opinion in the matter; but did anyone notice how Alex acted towards Kotoro?" Moka asked "Guy's just probably tense" Yukari said. "Yeah must be from losing Warren" Kurumu said sadly now fidgeting with her salad. "Do not worry, if anyone can find that laddie we can" Rahne said joining the girls as the guys went to a different table. "You know Logan's going to hassle you because of how you acted towards Kotaro" Bobby said taking a big scoop of a sundae "I don't trust as far as I can blast his sorry ass away" Alex said biting into his burger with a bit of anger. "Cool off my friend I'm sure your right, but until ten there be nothing we can do" Gambit said.

As the girls put their plates on the counter Yukari slipped on a strategically place banana peel, which made flying to the air few feet "Are you alright?" Kotoro asked. "Yeah I'm fine thank you for catching me" Yukari said getting down "That's good I couldn't even fathom the idea of you getting hurt because it would make my heart sorrowful and shudder" Kotaro said placing Yukari's hand over his heart making the young girl blush "I-I guess" she stuttered out "you're very cute my little bunny rabbit, Je T'aime" Kotaro stated hypnotising Yukari "Why yes I am your little bunny rabbit from now to forever" Yukari said while her mind said 'Why did I just say that; what's going on' during this event Sunfire witnessed it all 'I believe Alex is right about Kotaro, but how?'

"Okay Mr Aono your turn" Hank said teaching the P.E class as Tsukune did the high jump, which had the bar wrapped in thorns, Tsukune hit the bar with his head in a part that wasn't covered in thorns, "Nice one man" Alex said as Colossus reset the bar "Alright Robert, your turn" Beast said "On it" Bobby said clearing the bar and landing on the other side. "That was awesome" Mizore said observing from behind a tree "Hey who's there?" she asked "Just a person who wanted to see the dazzling smile of yours" Kotaro said "Where would you have seen my smile?" Mizore frowned "you creepy Bastard, are you a stalker?" Mizore question secretly getting the attention of Havok "I know all about you Mizore Shirayuki" Kotaro said "And I have looked into the deepest region of your heart and in there you always have a smile for me" the guy said "I knew you have been stalking me, now leave me alone I'm already spoken for" Mizore growled lowly "Even though that is a matter, I'll overlook it because I know that your true smile is reserve only for me Je T'aime" he said hypnotising Mizore. "Of course" Mizore said smiling "What's happening?' she asked inside her mind

After the class Moka and Kurumu were assigned to put the balls away afterwards, but Kurumu's chest was hampering their progress and caused them to trip and fall scattering the volleyballs all over the area. "Why did you roll over here ball?" Kurumu question "I would never do that" Kotoro said "Oh hey new guy" Kurumu said not interested. "Nor would I leave a beautiful girl like you all alone and break your heart" he added shocking Kurumu "How did you know that she asked in a snarl like tone. "I can see it in your eyes, you act so tough when all you are is a sweet and sensitive little girl looking for your prince charming" Kotaro said "Shut up, you don't know anything about me!" Kurumu barked grabbing Moka's attention "I don't do I? All I know is that tough girl persona is just for show to hide your broken heart after he left you" Kotaro said as Cloaked watched. "Yes that's it now perform the final thing to snag her" Cloaked said, a smirk was present in his voice. "I'll take the real you, just show me your true persona Je T'aime" Kotaro finished off "Yes take me now, I need my heart healed and you're the one to do it" Kurumu said taking off her shirt 'NO! I must remain loyal to Warren in case he comes back' Kurumu shrieked in her head.

"DON'TY DO THAT!" Moka cried quickly pull Kurumu's shirt down and bracing her "What are you doing Kotaro?" Moka asked seriously "What is it your plan to do here?" she asked again "Oh Moka" Kotaro sighed. "What are you up to, answer me!" she said bearing her fangs "Don't say it that way, it hurts my feelings, the only things I'm trying to do is make friends here" Kotoro stated "Liar!" Moka growled bearing her fangs more "Why do you dislike me Moka, that makes me so sad especially coming from such a beautiful young woman" "Stay back" Moka said angry and ready to attack, let's go now miladies paradise is waiting for us Je T'aime" Kotoro tried but Moka resisted "huh, you 're a tough one maybe some more will do Je T'aime" Kotoro stated as Moka finally became hypnotised "Oh Kotoro, I love you" Moka said as she and Kurumu curled up to him. 'Save us' the pair screamed in their mind.

"Excellent work Kotoro, you got one of their heavies hitters on our side" X-23 said "Oh how beautiful you are my commander Je T'aime" Kotoro said "What are you doing Kotoro, you're one our side not that that matters anymore I will listen to you and only you my master" X-23 said sliding in between Moka and Kurumu. "Yes now my plan is working" Kotoro admitted. "So you intended to go rogue and mess up our planbs did you?" Cloaked asked angrily. "Why yes, why would I do your bidding when I have my own army?" he asked before walking off. "You will regret this, you idiotic traitor"

The hallways was filled with the sound of matching, Kotoro was marching with his army of hypnotised girls, now all wearing the light grey and white uniforms of Chimera. This sight made all the students not under his control tremble. "Kou, where are you?" Kokoa asked having them. The X-Guys and Tsukune stood in his way "Please move, you're in our way" Kotoro requested. "Hey asshole, what did I tell you?" Alex barked charging an attack only for a couple of the girls to take them out "If you want an audience with our beloved commander you have to ask our permission" they said "Alright enough of this, who's first?" Alex asked "Havok! Stand down and go to my office that includes all of you guys as well. Kotoro you'll be dealt with later" Wolverine said as Kotoro suddenly recruited Nekonome and Gin to his forces "Of course" Kotoro said as they marched off.

"What the frost Logan?" Iceman asked. "Yeah, we had them then and there and you tell us to let them go! Please tell me there is a good explanation for this crap" Alex said riled up "There is, those uniforms or more importantly the colour scheme of them was that of an old WWII uniform colour scheme I came across." Wolverine said "Yeah and what was that, some Russian soldiers, no offence Piotr" Alex said "None taken my comrade." "No they weren't they were of a subgroup of the Nazi science division HYDRA dealing with Monster genetics and biological super weapons called: Chimera" Logan explained "Chimera? So wait those things that keep attacking us is from and old 1940's horror group, so liek HYDRA they must still be active" Bobby said "Correct, we are still in business, only this time our weapons goes to the highest bidder in the Yokai world, so they can destroy the humans, but the mutants will hopefully come around to our side of this little eternal war" Cloaked said entering the room "only now our little plan has gone haywire, due to our agent Kotaro Ijuin going rogue and enslaving teh academy for himself." He continued. "So what do you want my team to do?" Logan asked. "A simple favour and a temporary alliance" Cloaked said holding out his hand.

"Where is everybody, and that stupid bat of mine?" Kokoa asked seeing nothing but empty class rooms and hallways. "What is this?" she asked seeing a poster advertising a concert "Who is Kotaro, and why the hell is he putting on a free concert?" she asked before she heard thumping music coming from the gym. "I'll to the bottom of this and then I'll find that bat; after which I'll throttle until next year" A figure suddenly teleported in "Sumba, no wait some crappy pop song, must end song" the figure said darkly.

Once the team, Kokoa and the figure entered the gym they use a massive concert stage, a video screen and a mirror ball "Why the mirror ball?" Iceman asked. On stage were the girls of the Newspaper club and X-Men dressed in skimpy and high suspect costumes which left nearly nothing to imagination. "Anybody else excited by seeing our girls on stage?" Alex asked as most of the guys raised their hands. "Come on! Tsukune's already up there and his being attacked" Kokoa said as the others rushed the stage.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kokoa shouted into a microphone as she reached the stage first. "Er Miss Kokoa?" Kotaro asked getting a strange reaction from Kokao "I mean do we know each other WEEE?" Kotaro said revealing his true form "Kokoa's bat is doing this shit?" Bobby asked subduing Mizore and X-23 "I've come this far may as well get the whole set" Kou said not noticing Moka moving to her sister. "I've been looking for you Kou buddy" Kokoa said cracking her knuckles. "What are you talking about my dear sweet angel, Je Ta'ime" Kou tried "What does that even mean? Sounds French" Kokoa said giving Gambit an idea upon reaching Rogue. Kou tried twice more to get Kokoa which was succeeding when Moka block him by placing her between him and her sister 'Kokoa run away' she thought finally hugging her sister "Both of them at the same time, what a good idea, weee. I'll forget everything but me Je T'aime"

"Oh wow we haven't even been on a date and your trying to get into my pants" said a falsetto voice. "well let me tell you, it won't WORK" the voice said changing to normal as a fist flew into the face of Kou "What the hell was that?" Kou asked seeing a figure dressed in Red and Black. "its time for a boss battle Sucker!" Deadpool said rushing over to Kou before punching him the gut sending him flying to the end of the stage before moonwalking over to the fallen smooth guy as Tsukune got the vampires.

"So you think you'll be able to beat me?" Kou asked. "Who said I was the boss?" Deadpool said sitting on the top stage with a bucket of popcorn with extra butter "She is" Deadpool said indicating Inner Moka, who had Tsukune frozen in awe of her beauty and the white Chinese styled dress she was wearing. "Bye bye little bat" Logan said sitting next to Deadpool. Moka and Kokoa had kicked Kou all over the stage making him land infront of the microphone which he grabbed it before his vision turned dark. "Oh shit, hate to be him" Deadpool said as he was Axe kicked into teh atmosphere before landing and reverting to Kou breaking the spell.

"Tsukune, you're drooling" Moka said as she went over to retrieve the Rosary. "Then again, I think its endearing that your speechless with me dressed like this" the vampress whispered into her Dhampir partner's ear. "I'll have to wear it more often for you" she added before taking the Rosary. While this was happening Deadpool was sulking "What's wrong with you?" Logan asked. "The writer only use me as a distraction; so he better use me in another chapter and give me a bigger fight scene; or I'm sure something is going happen" Deadpool bitched "Oh well, maybe next time" Logan said going with his friend's insanity

The girls were embarrassed at what they were wearing as the guys were covering them up with blazers, while they were doing that Cloaked came over to X-23 who was wearing a skimpy black bikini "Its a good thing they didn't get any information out of you X, but come on we'll come back later with a better plan, and who knows I might enter the fight" Cloaked said


	11. Fallen friends and surprising chances

Yukari was walking through the forest late at night because she lost time in the library, so now she had no one to walk with except the light of the full crimson moon in the sky. "It's a good night for a walk" she said as she skipped along humming something as a shadow rushed past her "What was that?" she asked become a bit jittery about it "Good evening" a voice said making Yukari freeze "A little late for a young girl such as yourself isn't it?" the voice asked as a shadow now towered over her "Time to say goodnight" the shadow said unfurling something metallic as the sound of something slicing into another thing was heard followed by Yukari's dying screams. "They'll find you don't worry" the shadow said laying her cape over her. "And by the time they do it may be too late" the shadow said taking off leaving a badly injured Yukari in the middle of the forest.

"MOVE!" Alex and Bobby shouted as the rushed something to the nurse's office "JEAN!" Alex said placing the object on a bed which turned out to be a heavily injured Yukari "What happened?" Jean asked coming in with Kitty "We found her like this in the forest, so how is she?" Alex asked. "It seems that whatever attacked had claws, X-23 maybe?" Kitty asked. "No she only brought her claws out against Logan" Bobby said "so we are dealing with an opponent that uses a bladed weapon, but what" Jean said. "And who" Bobby said, they didn't hear the words out of Yukari's mouth "Angel" before she blacked out. "What was that Yukari?" Kitty asked not getting anything from the girl. "We'll scout the grounds" Bobby said.

The X-Guys were preparing to patrol the grounds, "Remember, whatever attacked Yukari is still here, and I'm guessing he is Cloaked, the guy who helped us out with Kotaro" Iceman said zipping up his stealth suit, while the others did the same. "So what are we going to do with him?" Gambit asked. "Easy, we defeat him and find out what else Chimera is planning" Alex said as he walked out of the Outpost's ready room and was followed by the others "Gambit Colossus go east, Sunfire you and Bobby take the West side, I've got the north" Alex said as the guys scattered in their assigned directions.

"This area's clear, just like the last five" Alex said bored. "I much rather be cosy with Ruby in front of a fire with a cup of hot chocolate then be here" he muttered. "Sorry to keep you from your date with Ruby" Cloaked said appearing behind Havok. "I've been waiting to fight you Cloaked, and this time you won't be hidng that face of yours" Havok said. "Of course not what do you take me for a coward?" Cloaked asked as two metallic wings shredded the cloak into places revealing a man with blue skin wearing a navy and magenta body suit that hid everything but his wing and face. "Shall we?" Havok asked as his opponent flew off. "Prick" Havok said chasing after him.

"Here, no one will be able to be harm besides you" Cloaked said as he threw some of his metallic feathers at Havok who destroyed them with his concussive energy blasts "Is that your best shot?" Havok asked in a cocky manner. "You were always a cocky one Alexander" Cloaked said smiling "Who are you and how...No can't be Angel?" Havok asked. "I prefer Archangel now" Archangel said "What the hell happened to you?" Havok asked as he saw his old friend now his new enemy. "Magnificent isn't it? Mr Sinister certainly did a good job augmenting him didn't he?" X-23 said caressing Archangel's shoulder "Sinister, I should have known; come on Warren, what about Kurumu?" Alex asked charging his fist. "She was nothing but a fling" Archangel chuckled as he launched himself at Havok. "I'm going to kill you!" Havok snarled.

Wolverine smelt something "Alright whose there?" he asked. "Ah, you were always a tough one to get past Wolverine" a dark voice chuckled "Sinister!" Logan growled as the white skinned mutant walked out into the light "What are you doing here, and where's Apocalypse?" Wolverine asked. "I no longer work for Apocalypse, I have a new employer now, one that you might know" Sinister said smiling "Gyukuro" Wolverine said "Yes, and now I have three successes, You Archangel, and your daughter Laura" Sinister smirked. "My Daughter, Wait Dr Kinney; the night we spent together, and then you experiment on her" Logan snarl as his eye went to their berserker state. "And now I'll make sure you never take another breath, YOU MONSTEROUS BUTCHER!" Logan howled.

Havok was slammed into the ground as the rest of the team raced up to him "Havok!" Iceman said as Archangel landed on the ground "Hello my old friends" "Angel?" Remy asked "That was what we called him, he calls himself Archangel" Havok said getting up with holding his ribs "That and X-23, shit we're in trouble" Iceman said activating his ice armour "That will not save you" Archangel said as X-23 brought out her claws. "Let's rumble" X-23 said as she charged Gambit, Colossus and Sunfire. "Great we get Archangel" Iceman said firing ice darts at their opponent, who simply blocks with his new organic metal wings "My turn" the fallen X-man said throwing razor sharp

"Where am I?" Yukari groaned as she couldn't move her arms "Yuakri, you're awake!" Kurumu said excited as teh other girls joined her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Moka asked caringly and softly "Its hurts" Yukari said as tears prickled her eyes. "Hey we'll make sure you recover alright, I bet that Ruby is working on something right now" Kurumu said stroking the witch's hair. "But a better question would be who did this to you?" Mizore asked. "Someone I couldn't believe who it was" Yukari said "Who was it?" Moka asked as Yukari sadly looked at Kurumu, "I'm sorry Kurumu; but it was Angel" The witch said "No, no it can't be, Warren" Kurumu gasped collapsing "I'm sorry Kurumu but it was him, but at teh same time he was different, darker and more sadistic then his usual gentleman like self" Yukari said.

"Peter?" Kitty asked looking for her significant other when a crash was heard "Pete?" she asked turning the corner to see Wolverine and Sinister locked in a death match. The only sound the Chicago girl could hear from Logan was growling "Oh shit his in a berserker state and I'm betting Sinister has something to do with it" Kitty gasped as she saw Wolverine impale his prey over and over again before finally dealing with him, "Logan?" Kitty asked unsure "What's up short stack" Logan said withdrawing his claws "I can't find Colossus" Kitty said "Heck, Rogue and Rahne can;t find Gin as well do you know where they are?" Kitty asked. "I have a pretty good idea, round up the girls we'll need them" Logan said.

"So who is this creep?" Gin asked as he and Tsukune entered the battle beside Iceman and Havok. "It's our old friend Angel" Havok groaned "That's Angel! What happened?" Tsukune exclaimed as Archangel stood there smirking "Why yes I am Tsukune Aono; how perceptive for a mere human" Archangel taunted. "Don't!" Havok said as he saw Tsukune tense his fists "Hey, you think that you can fight me?" Archangel laughed as Tsukune ran up to him and lobbed a fist into the madman's face before moving out the way "Havok!" Tsukune indicated "Got ya Tsukune" Havok said firing a single blast into Archangel's chest before Gin tackled him in the back "We got him!" Gin cheered only to take a sucker punch to the gut as Archangel gained some altitude. "Bring it on" Tsukune said using his strength to reach the same altitude.

"What?" Archangel asked in disbelief as Tsukune slugged him one, before landing on Archangel leg while he was tryi9ng to kick the Dhampir, only to have him jump over Archangel and deliver a couple of quick fists to Archangel's back "Now you've done it" Tsukune said as he axe kicked Archangel towards the groun before rebounding off the building near them to land safely on the ground. "That's some Spidey shit right there"  
>Gambit said. "TSUKUNE!" Moka cried as the girls appeared. "Oh crap" Havok muttered.<p>

"Warren?" Kurumu asked walking closer to the mutant that used to be Angel "Is that truly you?" she asked as tears started to shimmer "Keep her back" Havok shouted, Kurumu ignored him as she now stood close to him. "Kurumu, you still look beautiful and it steals my heart seeing you again" Archangel said stroking Kurumu's face "But unfortunately that is where my feelings for you end" he said darkly before punching her in the stomach "KURUMU!" the girls said "You bastard" Havok said as he powered an attack. "HAVOK DON'T! You might hit her" Wolverine said "Then what should we do?" Iceman said chilling of before collapsing onto Mizore's shoulder.

"Take this" Yukari said suddenly attacking "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Archangel said discarding Kurumu as a ball of violet fire approached him only to Archangel it was nothing as he used his wings as a shield "Is that all you have?" the dark avian asked Ruby "Nothing! That was one of my most powerful spells" Ruby flinched. "Screw that he's going after Yukari" Tsukune said "I don't think so" Archangel said firing off several feather like blades. "Now time to make sure you don't make it" Archangel said raising one of his wingtips top strike her down. "See ya Brat" Archangel said bringing it down like a dagger. "NO!" they shouted.

Yukari opened her eyes looking up she saw Archangel's wing being held back by X-23 "What are you doing X-23?" Archangel asked. "Stopping you from killing her, oh and Archangel I quit" she said backhanding him with the other hand "Oh my name is not X-23, Its Laura" Laura said as she kicked him in the head. "You traitor, you don't realise how much of a mistake you just made" Archangel said standing there as a blue vortex opened up "Time for a tactical retreat" Archangel grumbled before flying into the portal. "Get back here!" Laura said stabbing the ground where Archangel just was. "Crap I'm sorry he got away" she said shyly rubbing her arm. "Don't worry squirt" Logan said ruffling his daughter's hair. "i'm just glad you're back to normal and out of the control of Chimera" Logan said hugging her "Thanks, dad" Laura said returning the hug.


	12. The new life of a weapon

"So this is what being free feels like?" Laura asked as she stretched out on her new bed. "I think I'll like being a normal mutant teenager more than an emotionless biological machine. And now that dad killed Sinister I can control my life the way I want to, not their way" she said before yawning "Laura are you up yet?" a voice asked. "Five minutes and I will be" Laura joked as her new motherly figure Jean entered with the female Xavier's uniform "Morning" Jean laughed at the newly free teen. "I take you had a good night sleep" Jean said "You bet, man these mattresses are soft." Laura moaned "Alright school starts in ten minutes, and I want to see you in my office for measurements" Jean said "Measurements?" Laura asked pulling on the black button down shirt "Just something the school needs, sorry for making you wait a couple of days for things, but the girls want to take you shopping this afternoon for some outfits, and I want to get you some battle uniforms, in case you decide to join the X-Men" Jean said leaving.

Laura walked down the courtyard toward school, knowing she'd be with the X-Men, "From mortal enemy to potential ally in just three days, who would have thought that" she said adjusting the strap of her bag she was carrying "Not me that's for sure" Havok said coming up next to Laura "I was just thinking you need a better codename than X-23" Havok said as he was joined by Kitty, Peter Bobby and Mizore. "Yeah we can't have that now; especially you're the daughter of Wolverine" Kitty said from on the shoulder of Colossus "Aren't you afraid to show your underwear up there Kitty?" Laura asked. "Yeah considering the type you usually wear around the big guy here" Havok said as Kitty phased into the ground and back out again "There better?" she asked. "Come on Kit you know we're just messing with you" Havok said. "We'll have to figure out an X-name for Laura after school" Iceman said "Not today we're taking Laura on her first shopping spree" Kitty said "At the student store?" Peter asked confused. "Only shop here so yeah, don't blame me; it's was Jubes' idea" Kitty said entering the school.

"You've both been through horrors that no one else has James" Jean said walking up to him as he watch the club group eat in the yard. "Gyukuro will not be an easy victory. However she will be an important one, we defeat her and the world will be safe for everyone. Humans, Yokai and Mutants; hopefully it will be the beginning of a peaceful world, a golden age if you like" Logan said "Yeah, just didn't expect to be a parent, even if she's my step-daughter, how will did you know her mother?" Jean asked. "We had a fling which was probably set up by Gyokuro just so she could have a weapon to use. I never knew I had a daughter even if she was the product of a fling I would have raised her and cared for her, but I didn't and what they did to me happened to her. Does that make me a bad father?" Logan asked "No it doesn't you tried to help her when she in the darkness, now you have brought her into the light, and to me that indicates a good father" Jean said leaning against Wolverine. "Thank you Jean I needed to hear words of comfort." Logan smiled

The X-men walked into the classroom, silencing the conversations going on. Laura looked bummed out at this and took her seat with the other X-men, instantly getting snubbed by Kurumu. Moka gave a look of empathy and sorrow "They'll never forgive will they?" she asked as Jubille place a comforting hand on her shoulder "They will just give it time" Jubilee said smiling before shooting fireworks into the air. "Bitch" Kurumu murmured "Got something to say Udders?" Laura asked darkly "Yeah, why are you even here; first you tried to kill us and now your all buddy, buddy with us, Do the school a favour and get lost" Kurumu said angrily "Kurumu!" Moka exclaimed shocked at her best friend's attitude "No I deserve it, heck I probably deserve worse" Laura said grabbing her bag and leaving the classroom as Logan walked into the tense room "What happened?" he asked.

Laura walked back to her dorms with a torrent of tears cascading down her cheeks; those words pierce her deeper than any weapon, bladed or blunt. She suddenly collapsed on the ground and curled up into a ball and cried her heart out. "They hate me" she whimpered. "I don't" she heard a voice said "Who's there?" she asked clenching her fist "Its just me Kokoa said sitting down next to the distraught girl "At least you tried to know me before attacking me, giving me that chance up at the snow, it was the crack in the walls your mother had me in." Laura said "Well you proved you were worth that redemption by stopping my sister from falling to her death" Kokoa said "And she is no longer my mother" Kokoa said "How come?" Laura sniffled. "She abandoned me, gave more attention to my sisters, well expect Moka she treated me better than Moka because she was the daughter of Akasha, anyway I was the youngest and the only one that paid attention to me was Moka, and your father" Kokoa said looking out at the horizon. "My father recently told me we all have a chance of redemption and forgiveness, but first we must accept it when offered to us. At that point I had been offered it and was thinking about it; I was weighting up my options when finally the day after an event here I decided to take it and then try and offer it to someone else who looks like they needed it, and that person was you" KOkoa explained smiling "Now since I have to work with Logan sensei at the club, why don't we pick an outfit out huh?" Kokoa said getting up "Sure" Laura laughed.

"Kurumu stay behind please" Logan said a little angry at his student. "So what is it?" Kurumu asked "Your treatment of Laura" Logan said "Why should I treat her better than she deserves?" Kurumu asked hastily "The same reason you treat Kokoa, or how you call Moka your best friend. A second chance like the one I gave you when you were harassing Yukari, and I thought better of you after that" Logan said "But, but" "She took Angel and turned him into that Archangel, am I right?" Logan queried "Yes you are; look I know she's you're her father but I can't help be angry at her, the first time we saw her she nearly killed us. Look Logan-sensei maybe I should leave the school for a while or just keep inside my dorm room until the end of term" Kurumu said leaving the room. "No, I think you should face your problem and talk to Laura, after all she's teh one you have a problem with, your excused from the next lesson to talk to her.

"What do you think?" Laura asked stepping out in her new outfit. "Sweet" Kokoa said as Laura checked her out in the mirror admiring her new outfit of a black and white striped tank top, a pair of dark jeans, fishnet fingerless gloves and a black choker. "It looks good" a new voice said "Hey Kurumu" Kokoa said "Kokoa, do you mind if I talk with Laura for a while" she asked before receiving an indication from the vampress.

"I'm sorry about how I acted in the classroom" Kurumu apologised "I was so angry at the fact you were the one that helped Sinister kidnap Warren, that when you tried to save Yukari and joined the X-men I thought it was a ruse to lure us into a trap, teh others trusted you because you are the daughter of Logan, one of their most trusted members, and you forced to become a weapon, Weapon X-23 to be precise" KUrumu said rubbing her arm. "That's not all; they made me kill my mother. That to them was teh final emotion to be removed, but after seeing you guys together after our first encounter laughing and joking brought them all back, so I should be grateful to you guys from bringing me back from the darkness" Laura said "Hey cheer up" Kurumu said helping Laura up that accidently released the claw in her left foot "Forgot about that one" Laura said "A talon? Wait Talon" Kurumu said "What?" "You're X-man codename is now Talon" Kurumu said before laughing. "Talon I like it, thanks Udders" Talon said slinging her arm over Kurumu's shoulder. "Come on we've got maths next" Kurumu said "But isn't that after lunch?" Talon said confused.

On a rooftop above the two girls stood Archangel waiting to strike the pair down, "You're not going to attack Warren" Wolverine said lighting a cigar. "What do you mean, Wolverine it would be easy for me to swoop down there and destroy them" Archangel growled. "Even Kurumu?" Wolverine asked. "Especially her!' Archangel roared. "Then why didn't you? Last time you had her at arm's length you simply knocked her out amd discarded her to stop her from getting hurt, I may even think that Sinister couldn't fully remove the feelings you have for her" Wolverine said. "Shut up!" Archangel snapped. "Or what, you could never take me; and never will. You still love her don't you Angel?" Wolverine asked now seeing Warren's true eyes for the first time since he became Archangel "I do but its dangerous to be around her; how can I let her be apart that?" Archangel; asked his mentor. "i'll find a way to reverse or at least control what Sinister did to you" Wolverine said before smelling something familiar.

"Excuse me ladies, which one of you is Laura?" an elf said "I am, who are you?" Laura replied. "I am Nightcrawler and I am here to bring you to the school for gifted youngsters for training and rehabilitation" Nightcrawler said "You mean I have to leave here already?" Laura asked "I'm afraid so; but you will be able to return here one day as an Official X-Man" Nightcrawler said "And I'll be going with you" Beast said walking up behind Nightcralwer as the Newspaper club girls walked up to her. "Beast sensei does she really have to go?" Moka asked. "I'm afraid so Moka. I'll give you a few moments to say your goodbyes" Beast said walking off with Nightcralwer to the mode of transport they had brought to Yokai Academy. "Well this is it. Here" Laura said giving a device to Kurumu, "Its the device which I used to enter and exit Chimera's base" Laura said "Where is it?" Moka asked. "Lower Stratosphere over Japan, you need this to teleport into and out of the base. And one more thing, Good luck" Laura said "You too" Kurumu said starting a group hug. "Time to go" Laura said sadly smiling at her new friends. "See ya soon" she said "Yeah" Moka agreed.

"So we know where it is, and how to get there what do you say?" Wolverine asked. "Go time, let's take it to them" Tsukune said showing up "Good timing Aono, Kurumu, start her up and get ready for the final battle"


	13. Finale: enter the Chimera's Den

They had successfully entered the Chimera base called the Floating gardens. "So this is it" Moka said before Tsukune removed her Rosario, "And by using Laura's warp key the alarms haven't gone off" Tsukune said "That doesn't mean this will be easy" Logan said hiding behind a crate "Hopefully Archangel hasn't told them of her betrayal" Kurumu said. "Even if he didn't that won't matter if Gyokuro is expecting us" Moka said saying the woman's name bitterly. "What's your grudge against her?" Mizore asked as they rushed out of the area they were in "She took my mother from me" Moka said "Wait I thought you mother died" Kurumu whispered as they stealthily used the walls to move around. "She did, Gyokuro killed her" Moka growled. "Just like X-23" Yukari realised. "Shh; there's a patrol coming" Wolverine said as the sound of marching boots was coming up to them. "Get ready to move" Wolverine said unleashing his claws.

"Moka, I think it's a good idea if you continued on with the Rosario on you" Tsukune said as the group walked down yet another hall "good idea, it will add another weapon to our arsenal, the element of surprise, Gyokuro doesn't know about you two yet" Wolverine said as Moka's hair went from silver to pink "But we have no time to rest" Kurumu said "We also have to watch out for our sisters Akuha and Kahlula" Kokoa said "Were your parents at anytime not have cravings during the times you were named?" Wolverine asked. "Akuha is our adoptive sister," Moka said as Wolverine stopped them before taking out the obstacle. "Man, when do we get to have some fun?" Kokoa asked. "Soon hopefully" Moka said.

This has to be a storage room" Tsukune said as they entered a large room filled with boxes and shelves "Quiet someone's here" Wolverine said sneaking a peak at two dozen Chimera guards reloading their weapons and talking to each other. The only noise in the air was the soldiers; that was until Yuakri sneezed "Yukari!" the girls stage whispered. "Who's there?" a guard asked cocking his weapon "Shit I was hoping not to fight until we reached Gyokuro, but now" Logan said lunging at teh guard impaling him "SHIT!" another said going for the alarm, before Kurumu stopped him and destroyed the alarm. "I don't think so" she said as Mizore froze another guard. A third guard was dropped by Yukari bashing her trademark pots and pans on his head. "Where's the other two?" Kurumu said

"RUN!" Tsukune said as Moka and him were dodging bullets flying from the rifles of the four guards narrowly missing Moka "MOKA!" Tsukune said unknowingly unleashing a light attack at the guards "How did I do that?" Tsukune asked seeing the after effects. "Who cares" Moka said grabbing him and running away as five more guards started shooting at the pair "Come on lightning" Tsukune trying to repeat what he just did "Not working" Tsukune said before he tried a different position, this one release a ball of violet flames. "Tsukune, that's Youjutsu, monster techniques, they rely on Youki to perform them, but I thought only those with training and the three dark lords could use it" Moak said "DUCK!" Tsukune said as two more guard fired shooting each other and not their intended targets. "That was too close." Moka muttered as Tsukune helped her up "Hey come on!" Wolverine shouted as he finished off the last guard.

They ran down yet another corridor "What with the corridors?" Kokoa asked angrily "It's like they enjoyed them so much they put a ton in" she continued. "This is not like the other bases" Wolverine said "How so?" Moka said "The last three had experiments in it, this is something else entirely, a different purpose but what it is I don't know" Wolverine explained. "Hey look another door" Yukari whispered indicating the open door.

"Anyone else think that it's a trap?" Kurumu asked once inside the room "I don't smell anything, nor do I hear anything so its probably a big trap" Wolverine said slow proceeding as too not get noticed, "Wait!" he said holding up his hands. "What is it?" Tsukune asked. "Infra red, we can't go this way" Wolverine said looking for another way to leave the room. "Shit, all the doorways are exactly the same; rigged with movements sensors so we can't move we're trapped like rats" Wolverine growled "So what do we do?" Moka asked. "I'll figure a way out" their leader said. "Hey guys I'm feeling tired" Mizore said "Now to think of it I am too" Yukari said slumping to the ground. "What's going on, it feels my body is getting heavier" Kurumu said falling over. "We must have triggered something" Moka said as she and Tsukune fell over. "Sleeping Gas, you're good Gyokuro, but did you" Wolverine said before falling over.

"My head" Tsukune said as he woke up "What?" Tsukune said trying to move his arms up, before seeing them chained up like that "What the?" Tsukune asked before seeing them all in chains. Wolverine has he hands inside cylinder cuffs. "Those must be Adamantium; to stop Wolverine from busting them off and attacking everyone, then what are our chains made of?" HE ASKED. "Vibranium" a mature voice said "Who is that?" Kokoa asked. "Please don't tell me" Moka said "Kahula and Akuha" Kokoa growled as the others woke up "So you two did follow your mother's path" Wolverine said "We did, but what your path was didn't fit us, but now you have brought our sisters to us Logan sensei so we'll go lightly on you" Kahula said "But we won't" a elegant velvety voice said "Gyokuro" Wolverine snarled. "And now I have my traitorous daughter, The daughter of the Dark Lord Bloodriver, her Dhampir partner, a Succubus, a snow woman and a witchling as well as my greatest weapon" Gyokuro said flicking her platinum her back. "Like I work for you again you dumbass" Wolverine said. Like you have a choice" a rumbling voice said. "Who are you?" Wolverine asked.

"I am the Masked King; mastermind behind the Chimera Project after it broke away from HYDRA" he said entering the light "Geez, did you get assaulted with the ugly stick?" Wolverine joked before a guard punched him "With so many young material we shall have more experiments to conduct using these, and then we shall have the ultimate weapons on the Earth to assure the Yokai and Ayashi rule this world and those who are alive after our great war will be our slaves" Masked king gloated.

"And then we will sort the weak from the strong, to separate the junk from the treasure. The strong will rule while the weak shall serve the strong, no matter what they are ordered to do" Gyokuro said smirking from her thrones. "But Wolverine your kind brings up a problem, they may rise up against us, which is why we have thought up Project Wide Awake, when we start our world our contact will activate it and with it a mutant genocide" Gyojkuro smirked. "You plan to unleash the Sentinels?" Wolverine said straining against his bonds. "Why yes, now just one more thing to deal with and the plan will be in motion" Gyokuro smirked "Goodbye puppet" she said "What?" Masked King asked.

Suddenly five gunshots rang through the air forcing the Masked King to slump forward as his life expired. "When one head is cut off, two shall grow back; Hail HYDRA!" a German voice said "Who is that?" Kurumu panicked. "No you can't be" Wolverine said as out from shadow came the true mastermind of Chimera and HYDRA: The Red Skull "So you are the mighty Wolverine, a pleasure to meet you; to think your government was think you were they idea" Red skull said walking up to him. "And these must be you his students" he said turning the group "How did you children defeat my mighty weapons?" the Skull queried "Bite me" Moka said spitting at him. "Such fire" Skull said back handing Moka. "Take her away; in fact take all of them away. Lady Shuzen you shall decide where they are imprisoned" Red Skull said leaving "Yes Mein Skull" Gyokuro said smiling. "Now to your new accommodations" she smirked.

"First off my traitorous flesh and blood needs to take swimming lessons" Gyokuro said as Kahula and two guards dragged Kokoa off "NO, NO GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed and thrashed "NO KOKOA!" Moka screamed trying to reach her. "Next the snow woman, test her temperature endurance by place her in the hot cell" Gyokuro commanded "MIZORE!" Yukari said as Mizore was taken by two more guards, while trying to get free. "The other three will be placed inside special cells, you know which one for which prisoner" Gyokuro said waving her hand, "As for Moka take her to that room" Gyokuro said as Moka didn't struggled like her friends and sister. "As for you Logan the re-education room will help you see whose side you're really on" Gyokuro laughed.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Kokoa begged as Kahula lead her into a large pool with clear rippling water. "Please anything but that, I'll join you" Kokoa said breaking down and crying as she was held by her older sister. "I'm sorry Kokoa; but this is your punishment for misbehaving and rebelling against mother, maybe once you've been in here long enough you'll be able to join us" Kahula said pushing Kokoa into the pool, "Please don't" Kokoa begged. "Goodbye my sister" Kahula said as she closed teh door. "NO COME BACK; PLEASE COME BACK!' Kokoa shouted before the effects of her being in water took over.

Mizore was lead to a room with an area to stand with in the middle, which were cylinder shackles like the ones on Wolverine which were hoisted into the top one keeping locked in there "This is the hot cell, those panels along the wall are used to test the climate endurance of a race of monster, the colder the monster the hotter the room, luckily it starts off slowly so you can stay solid if you catch my drift" the guard darkly said before leaving the room heating the wall panels up "So this is the end, goodbye my beautiful world. Mother Father, Bobby I love you and I'm sorry if I didn't get to say goodbye to you" she said as she felt sweat drawing on her brow. "Goodbye my friends" she said tears flowing freely.

"In here" a guard said shoving Tsukune into a room "Don't think about using your Youjutsu kid; this room nullifies and absorbs all Youjutsu, don't believe me try it and see" the guard said through the door. "Where are the others?" Tsukune asked. "Like you can do anything about it brat" the guard said "I will make sure I get out of here and rescue Moka, while doing so I will kill you" Tsukune threatened the guard "Big words, little action" the guards laughed before walking away.

Kurumu was tossed in her cell. "We'll stop you bastards" Kurumu said preparing to use her wings to flight out of there. "Nice try girly, those walls are coated in Vibranium, they absorb all vibrations, include your useless to get out of there and kill us" The guard said "Leave us" Archangel said "You!" Kurumu glared at him "I'm sorry my beloved; one day you will be freed after my Mistress' plans have worked but for now, this is the safest place for you, turn on the electricity" Archangel said electrifying the door. "Goodbye Kurumu" Archangel said.

"Now Moka in here your seal will become useless and then it will awaken our greatest weapon, Alucard, and with his might the world will be Chimera's. Tp think using the daughter of the person who imprisoned him has return him to this world" Gyokuro laughed as she walked out "Akuha" Moka said "I'm sorry my sister, but if we want true harmony this must happen." Akuha said kissing Moka's forehead. "But I promise we'll be a family after this okay?" Akuha asked walking away.

Yukari was hoisted over the shoulder of the guard who was taking her to her cell "This shouldn't be right" a second guard said "I know but what choice do we have?" the first said passing a door with the number 8211211 on it before being thrown into the cell "We'll give her a sporting chance, she can release herself if she can reach her wand on top of the top" the first said placing the wand on two hooks above the door's window. "Like that will happen" the second said "Wait don't leave; I don't want to be alone!" Yukari cried out. "PLEASE!" she whined.

* * *

><p>AN: the prisoner number will help you in finding a clue about what comes next on the 9th of April


	14. update

The Conclusion to Chimera: Stratosphere is up now, enjoy


End file.
